


30 days, 30 stories

by NiaSmile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elite (TV), Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Nanowrimo 2018. 30 días, 30 relatos cortos. Parejas variadas, au, genderswap y como sea. El título indica el pairing y en las notas estarán más detalles.





	1. Día 1: Carlos/Dave La última noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una despedida sea cuál sea el resultado. Uno de los dos se irá a casa pero en cualquier caso sus caminos se separan. Pero no es un hasta siempre, es un hasta luego.

Compartir cama no es ninguna novedad, pero esta vez es diferente. Saben que es la última noche en la academia así, juntos. Quizás por eso Dave no se ha quejado ni una sola vez del calor, por mucho que hayan excedido el tiempo con creces el tiempo que normalmente le concede en su cama. “Eres un puto horno, puto Carlos como se engancha hasta que sudo como un desgraciado” le dice siempre, pero no puede ofenderse cuando se lo dice entre risas, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no parece caberle en la cara. Y es que se queja, pero vuelve. Siempre vuelve. Hasta hoy, que siguen abrazados, terriblemente enredados hasta estar convertidos en un amasijo de extremidades. A Carlos se le encoje el corazón cuando piensa que las horas van pasando, y que el tiempo se agota. Siempre le quedaba contar con que la noche volvería, pero la siguiente no van a pasarla juntos.

Algo le dice que la mañana del del día de la gala cinco no va a despertarse solo en una cama revuelta con un hueco ya frío. Es un claro ejemplo de que a veces los deseos se cumplen, pero no de la manera en que uno espera. A Carlos no le gusta dormir solo y sigue insistiendo aunque sea que Dave va a irse a las dos horas porque es incapaz de pasar toda la noche enganchado a él en una cama enana. Pero hoy, que no parece que tenga intención alguna de moverse, sabe que se lo está brindando como un último regalo. 

Está confuso, terriblemente confuso. No pensó en que pudiera acabar sintiéndose así. No por él. Admite que Julia le gusta, le atrajo, pero nunca ha estado dispuesto a ser la tercera persona en ninguna relación.  A ser el otro. Muchísimo menos cuando la implicada ni siquiera apuesta definitivamente por él. Juega a mantener un equilibrio imposible que solo consigue que todos acaben haciéndose daño. Nadie puede ganar sin pagar un precio, y Carlos ya no está seguro de que valga la pena.

Dave lo trastoca todo. Ha llegado a su vida para hacer que se cuestione todos y cada uno de sus pilares. Se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero Carlos sabe que hay algo distinto. Siempre se ha sentido cómodo en su sexualidad y en su propia piel como para hacer bromas sexuales con colegas, para ducharse juntos o para ser terriblemente afectuoso sin que eso indicara nada más. Pero por primera vez en su vida se cuestiona sus motivaciones, sus sentimientos. Lo que despierta en él cada palabra, cada gesto, cada roce. Y es que el andaluz consigue que se le encoja el corazón incluso con la más tonta de las interacciones.

Cuando le da la mano no está seguro de querer soltársela nunca y quiere más. ¿Qué es más? Le aterra, muchísimo durante el día, cuando sabe que las cámaras les están grabando y es consciente de los largos segundos que pierde mirándole, sin más. No puede apartar la mirada ni consigue que borrar la sonrisa tonta que le arranca con tan solo estar ahí. Tampoco puede evitar buscarle, siempre, o tenerle siempre en boca. Dave esto, Dave lo otro. La peor parte es saberse correspondido, ver las mismas actitudes en el otro. Ahí reside el verdadero peligro. En saber que hay una oportunidad, en saber que sería posible.

Lleva toda la semana atormentado con la elección de canción de Dave. Sabe que se la canta a él. Que es para él. Que es ellos. Y es en ese momento, entrelazados en mitad de la noche con Dave cantándole al oído, despidiéndose de la mejor manera que sabe cuándo se decide. Entiende que no hay otra opción posible. Que lo suyo es inevitable, irremediable. Y que lo menos que puede hacer siendo tan afortunado es aprovecharlo al máximo.

Le calla con un beso y cuando se miran sabe que le esperaría el tiempo que fuera. Que da igual cuántas semanas tarden en volver a verse o lo mucho que vaya a doler su ausencia: Tienen toda una vida por delante en el exterior— **Ay el Carlos, que va a llegar deshidratado a la gala**  —es anticlimático, casi rozando el ridículo, está llorando tras el momento que habría sido una escena de película romántica y Dave se está riendo una vez más de él. Pero es tan ellos que acaban descojonados perdidos para desgracia de unos compañeros que están ya hasta las narices de ellos dos.

Y realmente tiene tiempo de llorar varias veces más, de despedirse en público y de pasarlo mal. Pero en los peores momentos recuerda que la academia no es el fin del mundo, que Dave no ha desaparecido y debe estar bien en su casa con todos sus seres queridos. Ni siquiera tiene manera de ver las distintas entrevistas en las que el andaluz no para de mencionarle, de hablar de él sea cuál sea la pregunta. Carlos sigue jugando. Sabe que no va a ganar. Qué el programa le va a echar cuando ya no le queden duos románticos que interpretar. Pero disfruta de cada clase, de cada interacción con aquellas personas a las que ahora puede llamar amigos, y sabe que la verdadera recompensa aguarda fuera.

No hay una gran revelación, un gran anuncio, solo indicios al alcance de aquel que quiera verlos. Y es que todo lo que necesitan es su muda promesa, el entendimiento de que van a intentarlo fuera por ellos, y no por nadie más. Y es que lo que opinen los demás está de más. Cuando la echan llora una pérdida pero sabe que lo que le espera fuera merece la pena. Sus padres, sus hermanos, y... Él.

Tiene que enfrentarse a la vuelta a una realidad distinta a la que tenía cuando entró. A instragram, a twitter, a los comentarios de fans y de haters, al concepto de las carpetas y mil cosas más. Pero de la mano de Dave, que le guía en algo que ya le es conocido tras varias semanas familiarizando, resulta casi hasta natural.


	2. Día 2: Ander/Omar Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contra todo pronóstico se entienden. Contra todo pronóstico también se quieren. Eso no quiere decir que lo demuestren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que sea especialmente explícito pero hay referencias sexuales bastante marcadas, aunque los actos en si son solo vagamente mencionados. Para quién pueda no interesarle eso.

Ander encaja en la medida en que sigue permaneciendo cerca de Guzmán y Polo. Su sangre mestiza, la prueba visible del que se considera en la familia como el mayor error de su padre, le podría haber dejado en una posición precaria en Slytherin. En tierra de nadie, casi en un precipicio. Pero el chico, con una sonrisa juguetona y algo de picardía, consiguió el afecto de Guzmán. No necesitaba más que demostrar, o fingir, que podía ser un peón más en el juego de ajedrez del líder de esa casa. Y es que empezó pisando fuerte, con un apellido que le precedía, y ahora en su último año estaban en la cúspide. El príncipe de Slytherin era Guzmán claro, pero era muy cómodo ser su segundón. Su padre estaba encantado. Le auguraba un brillante futuro en el quidditch, afortunadamente porque no brillaba tanto en los estudios por mucho que se esforzara; y era el mejor amigo del hijo de una familia influyente, terriblemente influyente. Su progenitor se veía ya recuperando el prestigio que perdió por perder la cabeza por quién no debía. Y no es que sus padres no se quisieran, el amor nunca fue el problema, los remordimientos sí. El saber que lo sacrificó todo por una mujer y seguir pagando el precio todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. El precio de ser joven, el de amar por encima de todo e hipotecar con ello un futuro de lo más cómodo. Su padre siempre insistió en que no hiciera lo mismo, en que no valía la pena, con esa doble moral y cinismo que tan bien le quedaban. De nada servía decirle que su familia ya se había venido a menos mucho antes de que él hiciera nada, de que serían sangre limpia pero como si no lo fuesen.

Su madre no se arrepentía de nada. Se lanzaba a por todas siempre con una fortaleza y una entereza envidiables. Hija de muggles con once años descubrió un mundo nuevo que se tomó como un reto. Siempre le gustaron y nada era imposible para ella. Vivía intensamente algo que era una bendición algunas veces y otras una maldición. Pero no se arrepentía. Conseguía sus objetivos y era feliz. Al menos Ander la percibía así. Si tuviera que elegir el amargado era su padre y su madre estaba mejor emocionalmente. La pega de que su madre consiguiera todo lo que se proponía era que trabajaba en el mismo lugar donde él estudiaba. Por eso puede que no fuese objetivo, pero a su madre la veía todos los días y tenían una relación más estable. Y su padre era esa figura que le martirizaba con cartas diarias que le recordaban que debía vivir por y para los entrenamientos y los partidos.

En definitiva, no tenía mala vida. Unos padres que estaban juntos y más o menos bien, buenos amigos y una buena posición en el lugar donde vivía casi todo el año. No debería quejarse. Aunque lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo su vida estaba lejos de ser la que deseaba, y estaba en la edad de verlo todo mal. Terriblemente mal. La adolescencia era una puta mierda con unos altibajos que no dejaban ver nada claro.

  
Una lástima que estuviera a punto de joder todo lo que había ido construyendo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Lo primero el quidditch. Era bueno, buenísimo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de emocionarle. Ya casi no le corría la adrenalina por las venas, ya no se sentía vivo tras una buena jugada, ni siquiera tras un partido ganado. Aborrecía también a la mayoría de sus compañeros, puesto que el verdadero interés común que antes les unía ahora era lo que les separaba. Tampoco estaba pasando su mejor momento con Guzmán y Polo. Cada uno vivía muchísimas más cosas que aquellas que compartía. Cuando lo hacían era a uno o a otro según quién estuviera más a mano y creaba una red confusa de información.

Por ejemplo, sabía que Polo se estaba tirando tanto a su novia como a ese chaval hijo de muggles que había llegado nuevo de otra escuela. Pero desconocía que su relación con Carla no estaba pasando por el mejor momento y que eso era lo que los había llevado a eso.

Estaba, pero especialmente jodido porque se había fijado en quién no debía. No tenía suficiente con que fuese un tío, sino que tenía que ser uno que junto a su hermana había llegado de dios sabe dónde. Corrían muchos rumores del origen de esos dos, que eso estaba lleno de adolescentes aburridos de ver cada año a los mismos tristes que ya conocían. Sería eso grande sí, pero estaban ahí encerrados acababan por conocerse y los de primero poco interés tenían cuando tenías 17 años. ¿Había dicho ya que era también el tipo que se dedicaba a vender sustancias ilegales a cualquiera que pudiese pagar su precio?

Vamos, lo mejor que podía encontrar. Pero ah sí, le ponía como ninguno. Y le gustaba como ninguno, pero eso ya era más complicado de admitir, que implicaba que quería que siguiera en su vida más allá del encierro entre estas cuatro paredes. Que fuera Gryffindor y nacido de muggles no era sino la puntilla final para acabar de coronarse.

Pero ¿Y lo bien que lo pasaban? Eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Algunas veces resultaba más complicado encontrar el momento y el sitio para sus encuentros, pero eso les pasaba a todos. Clases que realmente estuvieran vacías y no ocupadas por algunos listillos más rápidos, poder escabullirse sin ser vistos y tapar las evidencias de sus actividades extracurriculares.

Se las apañaban, para prueba el momento actual. Bien entrada la tarde, momento en el que la mayoría estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, entrenando quidditch o disfrutando de un poco de ocio. Esta vez habían acabado metidos en una clase que hacía años que no se usaba, y se notaba. Acababan llenos de mierda, pero se aseguraban de que no fuese la elección de otros.

Cuando vio a Omar pudo notar como su sonrisa perdía parte de su picardía y se suavizaba, casi dulcificaba. Se odio una vez más, aunque reconociera cambios en la apariencia del rostro ajeno. Y es que jugaban a no gustarse, a estar solo ahí por un polvo. En parte lo creía así. No estaba seguro de que el otro quisiera apostar por él, ni ahora ni nunca. Demasiado complicado. Demasiado peligroso. Y una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que un niñato a la deriva como él tampoco podía valer tanto la pena. Ni siquiera era rico como sus amigos.

Eso daba igual cuando sus bocas se juntaban, sus manos empezaban a vagar trazando caminos ya conocidos y acababan follando contra cualquier superficie. El verdadero peligro venía después, como cuando se descubría riéndose cual colegiala por cualquier tontería

— **¿De qué te ríes capullo? ¿Con tanto empujón contra la pared te he dejado tonto?**  —preguntó Omar, y eran dos preguntas agresivas pero su tono, la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos le contradecían. Por eso Ander se acercó sin dudarlo y le arregló el nudo de la corbata con suavidad, casi cariño, algo que corrigió con su comentario — **Aquí el que no sabe ni atarse bien la corbata eres tú campeón**   —le retó, negándose a admitir que todavía le temblaban las piernas y que le dolía vagamente la cabeza tras ser empotrado con especial fuerza contra la pared en alguna embestida. También se había destrozado el labio inferior, pero era el precio a pagar cuando eso de hacer ruido era una muy mala idea.

No era verdaderamente su atención, lo jurava, pero cuando Omar le agarró de las solapes del uniforme y volvió a juntarlo con la pared no opuso resistencia alguna. Tenían tiempo para uno más. Probablemente. Quería aferrarse un poco más a esos ratos en los que podían ser tan solo dos tíos que follaban. Ni más ni menos. En esos momentos la vida era tan sencilla como podía llegar a serlo y cualquier tipo de preocupación se desvanecía. Los problemas les esperaban al otro lado de la puerta, y tenían tiempo de sobras para volver a enfrentarse a ellos.

— **Oye, ya que parece gustarte tanto mi corbata...—** ah sí, definitivamente lo demás podía esperar. Mira que al final iba a acabar cogiéndole cariño a los colores de la casa eterna enemiga de la suya.  En cualquier caso, menuda maravilla era eso de ser joven y tener un período refractario corto, volvía a estar ya listo para cualquier cosa. Omar prácticamente le ponía cachondo con tan solo mirarle y se pasaba el día en este estado casi de un modo permanente, pero eso venía a ser la maldición de esos momentos en los que no tenía manera alguna de bajárselo. Casi todo el tiempo por desgracia.

Menudos iluminados los que decidieron que el mejor lugar para que los jovenes estudiaran magia era todos juntos encerrados en lo que era el equivalente de un internado muggle. Para ellos era la excepción, en el mundo mágico venía siendo la norma. Que no se quejaba vaya, pero se reía de cualquiera que pensara que no era una receta casi para el desastre con la mierda de educación sexual que recibían y con la falta de intimidad en general.

Luego pasaba lo que pasaba y acababan como ellos contra una pared, encima de una mesa mugrienta o incluso en un suelo que alguna vez habría tenido un color bonito pero que ahora era una mezcla de manchas antiguas para las que no sabían hechizos. El polvo si lo quitaban, que los únicos polvos que le gustaban eran aquellos que podían echar.

Rato después de despidieron casi incómodos tras ese momento en que Omar parecía acordarse de que era un heterazo. Ander nunca le había dado mucha importancia a las distintas religiones y sus implicaciones, pero daba las gracias de no ser también musulmán. Sospechaba que a su madre le daría igual saber que era gay, y su padre sería incapaz de darle la espalda del todo. Menos para siempre. Tampoco iba a tomárselo bien, pero podía vivir con que dejara de incordiarle una temporada con tal de no hablar con él.

Si así le dejaba en paz con el tema del quidditch estaba por mandarle una misiva en lechuza esa misma tarde. Por supuesto, antes de irse volvió a colocar bien la corbata de un Omar que parecía ser incapaz, o no querer, hacerse bien un nudo que debería ser ya tan sencillo como atarse los zapatos. 

 


	3. Día 3: Damion/Famous Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damion y Famous siguen bailando juntos. Pero como todo lo demás es igual que en la academia pero a la vez completamente opuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy importante, se intercalan los dos momentos para que se vean más las diferencias así como recurso narrativo. En cursiva: La academia   
> Sin efecto: Ahora

_Más que otra cosa están haciendo el tonto. No es que no se tomen las clases de baile en serio, pero en general todos encuentran gracioso tratando de atinar los pasos ya sea individualmente o por parejas. Son buenos ratos en grupo. A lo largo de las semanas se ha ido soltando, ha ido cogiendo cariño a esas personas con las que convive y se siente más a gusto con ellas. Le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos a veces, sobre todo en cuánto a expresividad facial, pero disfruta almacenando recuerdos con todos ellos. Se siente algo inseguro, sabe que es bastante torpe, pero a nadie parece importarle y eso hace que pueda quitarle importancia él mismo. Con Famous es diferente. Siempre lo es. Le deja confundido, y eso que la experiencia en la academia en si ya ha conseguido marcarle para siempre. Ha necesitado estar encerrado 24/7 con un grupo de tíos atractivos para darse cuenta de que no, hetero no es. Entre broma y broma explora esa revelación que todavía hace que se le acelere el pulso, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o prohibido. Solo Famous consigue que sienta que le va a dar un maldito infarto con tan solo mirarle. Aunque no se note, algo de lo que no está muy seguro._

  
Damion se acopla al cuerpo ajeno mientras empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la música, y siente que vuelve a casa. Su mano encuentra rápidamente la más grande del menor y su brazo se esfuerza una vez más en rodear una cintura que se le antoja como infinita. Siente casi más que oye la risa de Famous contra su cuerpo cuando consigue aferrarse como desea y le suelta apenas unos segundos para darle un golpecito. Qué tonto es. Y cuánto le gusta poder estar así. Haciendo el tonto, picándose, incluso peleando como niños. Sin sentir culpa alguna por lo que siente, hace o dice.

  
— **Famoooooous** —se queja con una risa cantarina cuando el otro se la devuelve haciéndole cosquillas. Y parecen dos tontos bailando en medio del salón al ritmo de una música imaginaria.

  
_Cuánto más nota que a Famous le gusta él cada vez más, más atacado se siente. Y halagado. Terriblemente halagado. Es una combinación que hace que le suden las manos de puros nervios, pero que le arranca sus sonrisas más sinceras. Está cayendo, puede que a otro ritmo más pausado propio de alguien que todavía tiene que conocerse bien a sí mismo, pero el resultado es el mismo. Y joder, tiene novia. Joder. Soraya._

  
_La culpa llega en el momento más inesperado, pero marca siempre un gran punto de inflexión. Lo notan. Los dos. Notan ese momento en que el brillo en los ojos de Damion se apaga en cuánto la realidad se impone. No pueden ir más allá, no deben. Damion tiene un compromiso, alguien a quién rendirle cuentas, alguien a quien no quiere hacer daño. Tiene suerte de haberse topado con un hombre honesto e integro, que nunca haría nada indebido con alguien con pareja. Y es que a veces no está seguro de tener él mismo tanta fuerza de voluntad._

— **¿Qué tal Soraya?** —y es probablemente una de las cosas que más encandilan al alemán. Y es que Famous es tan grande como bueno. Puede que sea un tiarron de metros y de gran envergadura, y encima negro como diría él mismo, suficiente como para intimidar de entrada; pero era un enorme osito de peluche. Con su enorme sonrisa, su risa fácil y un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Damion puede dar las gracias por muchas cosas. Por haber tenido una ruptura sencilla, sigue siendo amigo de esa mujer que ha sido y sigue siendo un gran apoyo para él, tiene un novio que comprende a la perfección la situación y no es para nada celoso y con ello no siente que haya perdido nada. Los dos son personas importantes en su vida, aunque se hayan cambiado los roles. Que bien sienta poder pensar en Soraya como una de sus mejores amigas y poder ir a visitarla tranquilamente tras saber que ha pasado unos días algo pachucha tras pasar la gripe. Y que Famous no solo le anime a llevar al menos algo de comer ya que va a su casa, sino que le pida que le dé recuerdos. Por supuesto que no va. Una cosa es tener una relación cordial y estable, y otra querer forzar la situación. No deja de ser el tío por el cuál la dejó apenas unas semanas después de salir de la academia. Y han pasado solo unos meses. Mucho han conseguido.

  
_Cuando se despiden tras su expulsión son patéticos, visto ahora con perspectiva no puede calificarlo de otra manera. Tan solo un intento de crear una distancia inexistente en el último momento, como si así pudieran borrar todo lo vivido. Y es que hubo un momento en el que comprendieron que todo estaba grabado, y con su salida tan próxima entró en pánico. Una cosa era ir explorando su recién redescubierta sexualidad y un nuevo amor en la intimidad y la otra frente toda España. Su gran error fue pensar que con tratar de mostrarse distintos al final arreglarían nada. Lo empeoraron. Fue tanto o más cantoso que Famous se colocara de los primeros en la hilera creada para despedirle. O ese bro que significaba de todo menos hermano. O incluso sentarse separados en el chat, cuando se habrían aferrado el uno al otro hasta que les separaran y se lo llevaran a rastras._

  
Demasiado poco, demasiado mal ejecutado y por supuesto, demasiado tarde. Llegaba cuando los sentimientos y estaban ahí a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera no solo ver, sino mirar. Casi se tira del pelo cuando vio que así, y con un Famous roto en la frágil intimidad de los vestuarios siendo consolado por sus compañeros, solo había conseguido que la gente les shippeara más. Si las damiouselas ya existían el día de la gala se multiplicaron.

  
— **Tengo que enseñarte un montaje muy chulo de Déjala que baile** —le dice rato después, tirados en el sofá de cualquier manera, hasta el punto en que Damion no sabría decir donde ha quedado su pierna. Cuando salió de la academia empezó a ver vídeos, tweets y posts de Instagram como un placer culposo, pero ahora está hasta orgulloso de ello. Jolín, si es que hay vídeos y fotos buenísimas, mejores que algunas que se han echado ellos mismos. Y por supuesto de la academia hay material para aburrir, y a él le encanta recordar todos y cada uno de esos días.

— **No puede ser mejor que el remix del Bro**  —y ahí está otra vez el andaluz, sacándole a relucir uno de los episodios más bochornosos de su vida. Y es que él será capaz de tomárselo a broma, pero a Damion le sigue poniendo de los nervios ver eso. Qué vergüenza verse desde fuera y ver que estaban encoñadísimos, que no era una cosa solo del de Bormujos. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para quedarse pensando en eso. Famous, que le conoce junta sus narices en un beso de esquimal y se pierde en esos ojos oscuros que parecen contarle siempre algo nuevo. Siempre queda algo por descubrir, un matiz que no vio las otras miles de veces, y espera tener toda una vida para llegar a conocer por completo los espejos del alma de su novio. 

 

 


	4. Día 4: Grupo de estudio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son sin duda un grupo variopinto. Poco tienen que ver en apariencia, pero son como una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño homenaje a OT2018 incluyéndoles a todos en este. Está narrado desde un punto de vista externo. Espero que os guste aunque no sea de ningún shippeo ni nada en sí.

Están prácticamente apelotonados en el salón con la excusa de tener una tarde productiva y estudiar, y ni siquiera están todos. Cada uno de ellos se ha ido ganando su sitio hasta formar el grupo que son actualmente. Se han conocido de mil y una maneras diferentes, difieren en edades, en gustos y tantas otras cosas. Ni siquiera tienen la misma relación con todos, y algunos poco hablan entre ellos. Mas comprenden que hay un nexo en común que va más allá de las relaciones interpersonales una a una. Son el pequeño refugio que se han creado en la capital, ciudad que ha acabado atrayendo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Noelia y Marilia están en una esquina, y hace rato que han dejado abandonado el libro que pretendían analizar. En su lugar están en el suelo, riéndose y chillando como dos desquiciadas ya sin motivo aparente. Todo empezó con un vídeo gracioso, pero ahora se remueven encima de la alfombra medio ahogándose y medio manteniendo una conversación inconexa a ojos de cualquiera. Están locas, loquísimas, pero nadie se plantea intervenir. Que sea así. Nadie dirá nada si se quedan mirándose embobadas de un modo impropio de una amistad o si sus cuerpos van rozándose hasta acabar acurrucadas en su propio mundo.

África y María no han llegado, y la mayoría intuyen que es posible que no lleguen. Llevan más de media hora “tratando de aparcar” aunque ambas podrían haber venido andando desde el piso que comparten, o en transporte público. Incluso yendo en coche tienen un mini, como mucho engañan a Carlos, que realmente parece pensar que esas dos están pasando dificultades y no dando rienda suelta a su pasión una y otra vez. Por fortuna parecen ser capaces de pasar las noches que haga falta en vela repasando conceptos como dos maniacas y siempre son de esas que al final las aprueban todas.

En realidad, Carlos no está preocupado, por qué no puede. El aire cuando escapa con algo más de fuerza de sus labios es la única muestra de que sigue vivo. Con el rostro oculto tras la gorra del cerduco descansa entre Julia y Dave, tumbado sobre ambos a la vez. Y es que tendrá el rostro sobre el hombro de Dave, pero parece querer sujetar a Julia con el resto de su cuerpo. Como si fuera a escaparse. Como si alguno de esos dos, amigos entre ellos, pero sujetos en esa relación por el pegamento que es Carlos, fuese a cambiar de opinión. Se miran cuando parece que el bello durmiente pronuncia sus nombres entre sueños y comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

Alfonso llegó motivadísimo, con ganas de darle una buena pasada a un temario que se le resiste, pero le han ganado las ganas de contarlo todo sobre su nueva ilusión. Su nuevo ligue, un chico al que conoció la semana anterior, parece que sea el amor de su vida. Como también lo fueron los diez que vinieron antes. Nadie lo diría, pero, porque Sabela le escucha con toda su atención y una suave sonrisa en los labios, interrumpiéndole solo cuando se emociona en exceso y deja de entenderle. Cuando se relaje será él quien escuche y ofrezca consejo, y así está todo bien.

Marta es la única que intenta poner orden, aunque tampoco le pone mucho empeño. Sabe que es misión imposible. Y está entretenida ella también con el móvil. Ay el Paco, qué bueno es. Y qué guapo. Y qué maravilloso. Y cuán de menos le echa. Nadie daba un duro cuando dieron el paso sabiendo que en nada iba a ser una relación a distancia, pero ahí siguen. Hablan todos los días y él no lo sabe, pero ella tiene un billete comprado para escaparse el finde siguiente y verle. A él y a toda su familia, que si no pasa por casa su madre la mata, pero la vida parece sonreírle.

Miki lleva un buen rato hablando, pero si eso fuera materia de examen Joan estaría ya suspenso. De cabeza. Sacaría un jodido cero. Está seguro de que empezaba con “ayer me pasó una cosa alucinante” pero ahí ya se perdió. Y es que no hay nada más interesante en el mundo para él que Miki. Y ya Miki emocionado, gesticulando, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que parece que no le cabe en la cara se pasa la vida. Hace tiempo que cruzó la línea de no retorno, pero ya ni le importa. Aunque puede que su mejor amigo nunca le vea como más que eso y el mejor culo de la clase. Sabe que puede vivir con ello con tal de seguir teniéndolo en su vida.

Natalia y Alba parecen dos siamesas. Están estudiando, de verdad que sí, pero lo hacen compartiendo apuntes. Sus cuerpos están unidos a lo largo de su recorrido sobre el sofá y la cabeza de Alba ha encontrado su sitio natural en el cuerpo de Natalia. Llevan más de un año bailando la una alrededor de la otra al ritmo de un baile que solo parecen entender ellas dos. Son pareja sin serlo, un matrimonio sin papeles de por medio y dos amantes que aún no se han encontrado. Pero no hay necesidad de forzar nada, hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder, a su ritmo. Entre tanto les quedan tardes suspendidas en el tiempo con apuntes, arrumacos y conversaciones privadas al oído.

Damion y Famous suman entre los dos cinco años. Como mucho. Son como críos, pero son dos críos que se han encontrado en la vida. Se ríen como dos colegialas frente a su nuevo crush, se pican, se pegan y terminan siempre en el suelo en medio de una guerra de cosquillas. Los siempre callados, casi ausentes, los que se quedan fuera se han encontrado el uno al otro y ya nunca se sentirán solos o fuera de onda. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más da encajar con los demás cuando ellos dos encajan a las mil maravillas? Se entienden con un simple gesto, una mirada y hablando mezclando idiomas sabiendo que el otro lo comprende. Bro nunca antes ha significado tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna. 


	5. Día 5: María y Marilia Hermanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> María siempre ha pensado que los hermanos están sobrevalorados pero sin darse cuenta prácticamente adopta a Marilia como su hermana pequeña. Así es la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en Amasijo de Huesos de Sidecars. Vivan los hermanos, sean de la madre y padre que sean.

Eso de tener hermanos siempre le ha parecido una puta pesadilla. Ya de cría cuando iba a casa de alguna amistad y se topaba cara a cara con un enano con el que no contaba agradecía que aquel encuentro fuera a tener un final. No podía imaginarse tener uno de esos siempre en casa. Tocando sus cosas, invadiendo su espacio, comiéndose su comida. (Ahora habría añadido bebiéndose su cerveza, porque no había mayor ofensa que dejarle la nevera vacía de su bebida predilecta. Con los años se había ido suavizando y compartir piso sin duda fue un antes y un después en su manera de ver esas cosas. Seguía pasando de compartir alimentos, para algo cada uno tenía sus lejas y el dinero del que buenamente dispusiera, pero no había nada malo en dejar alguna cosa puntualmente a modo de favor. También consiguió desapegarse más de las posesiones materiales, y perder algo o dejarlo incluso a riesgo de que no volviera dejó de ser una odisea.

Crecer. Madurar. Algo así. Eso sí, si no le devolvían alguna prenda de ropa generosamente dejada y era de las que más le gustaban la oían. A la Mari no la timaba nadie, coño. Aplicable también a un mínimo de normas de convivencia y a tener independencia. Pasaba de tener a alguien enganchado a ella todo el día.

Pero ahí estaba Marilia, una niñita recién salida de casa de sus padres y aterrizada en un piso de alquiler, que en ocasiones juraba que era más animalito que persona. Monísima. Adorable. Se descubría siendo muchísimo más flexible, casi con un instinto fraternal-rozando lo maternal-que no creía ni que tuviera.

Casi no le importaba que se apuntara a casi todos sus planes, siempre que le dejara tener tiempo de calidad con el Pablo. Que lo suyo era una relación de dos, no un trío, gracias. Debió saltarle una alarma enorme en la cabeza cuando echaron una tarde poniendo lavadoras, tendiendo y planchando mientras escuchaban música y charlaban. Muy doméstico todo.

El punto de no retorno fue el día en que Marilia volvió llorando a casa, con el corazón roto, y no había acabado de escucharla y se estaba poniendo la chaqueta. Para ir donde el imbécil ese y decirle cuatro cosas. O pegarle cuatro ostias. Sin preguntas, sin necesitar muchos datos. La poseyó una necesidad imperiosa de solucionar aquello de inmediato, de conseguir que la niña de los ricitos volviera a sonreír y reírse histéricamente. No quería esa versión apagada. Quería la versión loca que tanto le gustaba.

Joder, sí. Repasando aquello y mucho más era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que Marilia era su hermanita pequeña. Nada de hija eh, que ella era muy joven y tampoco se llevaban tantos años. Y siempre estaba bien pensar que la niña tenía unos padres, que no es que ella fuera sobrada de pasta o algo como para mantener a alguien. Adulta o no adulta.


	6. Día 6: Famous y Carlos Missing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tienen mucho en común. En otras circunstancias no habrían llegado a la amistad que tienen ahora. Pero se alegra. Se ha convertido en su gran apoyo, y le da pena saber que le deja prácticamente solo en esa casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente Famous y Carlos unidos por ser dos víudos en la academia.

Han desarrollado una especie de rutina. Una que quizás no les hace mucho bien, que solo contribuye a que sigan estancados en uno de sus peores momentos dentro de la academia-cada uno en el suyo con una gala de diferencia-pero cada uno lidia con las cosas como pueden. Y ahí dentro metidos, apartados de cualquier tipo de apoyo que puedan tener en el exterior, se refugian en la otra persona que parece _comprender_. Las circunstancias en las que están lo han magnificado todo, pero eso no hace que sus sentimientos sean menos reales. Que duela menos una ausencia que parece ir estirándose con cada semana sin nominación. La fecha límite está escrita, pero parece tan lejos… Y tampoco saben que les espera fuera. Es imposible adivinar que pueden estar sintiendo, pensando o haciendo los que están fuera. Y da igual que jueguen a las probabilidades o a ponerse en las peores o mejores situaciones. No hay manera de conocer la realidad, y es a la única situación a la que tendrán que enfrentarse realmente. Cuando el mundo real vuelva a cernirse sobre ellos todo volverá de golpe. Lo nuevo, adquirido en la que es la aventura de sus vidas, y lo viejo que quedó suspendido durante estas semanas.

Durante el día siguiente siguen caminos más bien separados, y distintos. Famous se refugia en ese nexo primordial, en la música que parece brotar de todos y cada uno de ellos. De algunos más que otros. Damion era, es, música. Así que ensayando una y otra vez esas canciones que ahora siente como suyas porque le dedica todas y cada una de sus palabras, consigue que los días pasen. Carlos durante el día no se mete mucho. Tan solo le guarda comida, en un gesto que parece una tontería, pero que lo significa todo. Le da verdaderamente espacio para que pase las horas que cree que necesita perfeccionando sus actuaciones, sintiéndose cerca de Damion. Cuando salga puede que el otro sea feliz con su novia y solo le quedaran sus sueños y esperanzas. Por eso se aferra a ellos tanto como puede en sus momentos más optimistas.

Carlos se ha ido apagando progresivamente. Resultó más evidente en esas primeras horas, en las que mostró su dolor abiertamente con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con dejarle seco. Le lloró. Lloró por lo vivido, pero también por lo que podrían haber vivido y quizás ya nunca vivían. Estuvo a medio camino entre ser y no ser con dos personas y había acabado solo. Dave estaba en el exterior y Julia ya casi ni le hablaba, le rehuía. La explicación sencilla era el exterior. Su novio, ya fuera en presente, en pasado o en intermitente. La complicada era que nunca fueron dos, sino cuatro. Y como mínimo seguían siendo tres. El catalán no eligió de manera consciente, pero se daba cuenta de que fue virando atraído por el que ejercía una fuerza más poderosa sobre él. Y es que Dave era magnético, y él incapaz de resistir su atracción.

Al final todo se resumía en las noches. En que Carlos nunca aprendió a dormir solo y se había malacostumbrado a tener un compañero nocturno cuyo insomnio significaba que sus horas de sueño se habían reducido notablemente. Funcionaba bien con dormidas intermitentes, con más o menos horas, porque atesoraba momentos que valían más que estar fresco de buena mañana. Por supuesto era un adepto en eso de enroscarse en ese cuerpo ajeno que siempre conseguía que pareciera que todo iba a salir bien. Y en que Famous, que se había malacostumbrado a tener compañía nocturna y a ser escuchado sin peros por esa persona que conseguía que se sintiera merecedor de ser escuchado. Podía contarle cualquier cosa y aun con los ojos cerrados y a oscuras podía visualizarle mirándole atentamente, aferrándose a cada detalle. Se había acostumbrado a que le miraran y ahora no podía vivir siendo solo visto.

— **Si esto fuera para largo te diría de invertir en una cama más grande** —bromeó, sin hacer amago alguno de moverse. Su postura solo podía definirse como apelotonados, pero no cometerían otra vez el error de tratar pasar la noche en el sofá. No solo les pillaron las de limpieza, sino que les cayó una buena reprimenda por ser unos críos y no ceñirse a las normas. Que venía siendo una más en una larga lista desde que estaban ahí, pero más terrorífico era que alguien-en plural en realidad-pudiera pretender sacar de ahí más de lo que había. Y es que habían aprendido que la realidad poco importaba cuando la ficción era muchísimo más rentable.

— **Igual debería marcarme un Tip Toe e ir detrás de ti** —llegó la respuesta seguida de una carcajada ahogada que sabía que estaba ahí porque notó como resonaba contra su cuerpo — **Vete a la mierda. Mis falsetes siguen siendo mejores que los de Miki** —supo que era la respuesta correcta cuando una nueva carcajada ahogado, más fuerte que la anterior, casi les tira de la litera. Menos mal que Famous era una mente pensante y al menos estaban en la de abajo y no en la de arriba.

—Tu lárgate pronto con el delgaducho con el que si podía compartir la de arriba sin romperla —añadió Famous, y ahí sí que se rieron. Carlos no pensaría que era mejor idea la litera de abajo que la de arriba de entrada, pero en cuánto Famous lo dijo el primer día la cagó. No debería haber dicho que tenía sentido, que Famous era más grandote e iban a acabar partiéndola. ¿Qué? Era tonto, aunque lo negaría mil y una veces si alguien se lo decía.

— **Todo va a ir bien Famous. Damion estará ahí cuando salgas. Y está bien, seguro** —esas palabras le transportaron a la primera vez que le dijo algo parecido a un Famous que lloraba desolado. Algo mejor estaban. Pequeñas victorias— **Entre tanto igual no te puedo cantar una canción buenísima compuesta para ti, pero puedo escucharte** —ofertó Carlos. Era ya una oferta casi implícita, se sabían de memoria el ritual que había ido permeando a incluso durante el día. Resultaba difícil separar esos momentos en los que podían estar conversando, bromeando y recordando por qué hora era en un exterior del que no formaban parte.

Pero estaba bien, eran colegas. Nada une tanto como ser dos víudos encoñados en una academia que parecía una cárcel musical.


	7. Día 7 Damion/Famous Universidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias a ansiedad

Nota el verdadero alcance de la tensión en sus hombros, en cada fibra de su cuerpo en realidad, cuando unas manos que conoce a la perfección se posan encima. Empiezan a masajear con maestría y con la seguridad de quién sabe que es contacto consentido y que será bien recibido. No hace falta la pregunta cuando la respuesta está grabada en como parece relajarse por momentos. Es bueno, muy bueno, pero podría ser el peor y no importaría. Es el olor de su familia, que siempre le reconforta; el calor que desprenden siempre sus manos y que parece permear hasta calentar su corazón; y es su voz que siempre es el mejor de los acompañamientos.

No es una cura, ni siquiera es un tratamiento a largo plazo, pero le ofrece unos minutos en los que todo parece ir a la perfección. Damion es un manojo de nervios, de inseguridades pero sabe aferrarse a las cosas buenas que le brinda la vida. Famous sin duda es una de ellas. Si hiciera una lista su nombre estaría en mayúsculas, en negrita, subrayado y en cursiva. Todo para que no pasara desapercibido. Algo que sigue sin comprender. No entiende porque el mundo no le escucha con un interés más que merecido.

Una parte de él terriblemente egoísta se alegra mucho, así sigue teniéndole todo para él. Teme el día en que los demás lleguen a la misma conclusión que él, que Famous es simplemente maravilloso, y se lo quiten. No sería difícil. Son más interesantes que él. Cuentan mejores historias, viven menos atrapados en sus mentes y tienen más capacidad para hacer cosas. Puede llegar él mismo a ese punto, pero le cuesta más abrirse, exponerse, enfrentarse a aquello que le aterra.

Lo que no parece comprender, quizás nunca lo haga, es que a Famous todo eso le da igual. Que le gusta, que le quiere, tal y como es. Con sus cosas buenas y las cosas malas. No es molestia cantarle al oído y darle un masaje hasta que consigue arrancarle del escritorio y llevárselo a cenar. Ni siquiera lo es tener que ir hacia su piso con ese propósito en mente. Puede que sea algo absurdo no vivir juntos llegados a este punto, pero sabe que que no puede ser él quién lo proponga. No si quiere que funcione. Tiene que ser cuando Damion esté listo, y está dispuesto a esperar una vida entera.

Aunque mejor si puede ser antes de que Carlos decida que puede seguir hasta atravesar la pared con la cama, mejor. Por el bien común. No cree que nadie esté preparado para que eso ocurra. Si lo hace finalmente con Julia o con Dave, con ambos o con una tercera persona ya realmente le da igual. Hace tiempo que dejó de intentar entender bien la vida amorosa de ese hombre. Admite ser parcial a Dave, que con sus bromas y sonrisa fácil parece conseguir que el ambiente sea más ligero en cualquier circunstancia. Julia le cae bien, pero le da algo de miedo como parece ser capaz de ver más allá de lo superficial cuando le mira.

Se le queda la mente en blanco cuando las manos de Famous, empiezan a trabajar en dibujando circulitos en sus sienes. Le fascinan sus manos, del tamaño perfecto como para poder envolver las suyas propias y calentárselas cuando las tiene heladas. Que viene a ser siempre. Y mágicas, con dedos habilidosos que siempre consiguen reconfortarle. No en vano asocia su mera presencia a muchos de los momentos en que siente que está en calma, en paz. 

Y es que le cuida, mucho. Para preocuparse y agobiarse hasta extremos insospechados por todo lo que tiene que ver con su carrera ya se tiene a si mismo. Por eso necesita a un Famous, que le obliga a cuidar su mente y su cuerpo. La aromaterapia se ha convertido en una amiga que puede llevar siempre consigo, y hasta ha conseguido hacer nuevas amistades en las clases de yoga. El primer día pensó que era absurdo, que no iba a conseguir desconectar, o sentir nada especial. Ahora se había convertido en una de sus partes favoritas de la semana. Ayudaba que fuera tan rutinario como todo lo demás. Martes y Jueves siempre a la misma hora, con las mismas personas. Conforme iba conociendo más a sus compañeros se sentía más a gusto, y había conseguido ir él solo la semana que Famous estuvo malo.

Está en uno de sus mejores momentos. Y confía en mantenerse así mucho tiempo.


	8. Día 8: Agoney/Raoul Hatesex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se soportan. No es un eufemismo, ni una exageración. Son incapaces de estar más de unos minutos sin pelear incluso en las mejores de las circunstancias. Pero el antagonismo no quita que se ponen, y acaban siempre en la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es terriblemente explícito pero eso, referencias sexuales. E insultos. Abstenerse quién quiera leer algo bonito donde se quieren y se hacen bien.

La llegada de Raoul sacudió el frágil equilibrio de la empresa en la que ambos trabajaban. Un fichaje estrella, que venía de una agencia de publicidad prestigiosa en búsqueda de un contrato y un sueldo mejores. Se llegó su puto puesto. El de Agoney, vaya. Aquello ya marcó que las cosas no fueran bien ya desde el principio. El resentimiento estaba ya ahí tras esa oportunidad laboral que creía haber perdido. Que le habían robado. La realidad era que nunca se la ofertaron, pero seguía siendo su sueño, su aspiración, y cuando Miriam se fue pensó que le correspondía a él. No ayuda que ahora Alfred parezca quedarse embobado mirando al rubio y no tanto a él. En parte siempre le incomodó ese interés por parte de su compañero, pero ahora que esa atención incondicional que daba por hecha es compartida, la echa de menos. Le aborrece aún más por eso, por quitarle el puesto de guapo, de buenorro. No sabe que mierdas le ven a ese niñato enano que no sabe hacer más que arrugar la nariz y soplarse el flequillo. Ya podría soplarle otra cosa y callarse de una puta vez.

Y es que es eso. No se calla. Que se calle o le despidan, se descubre pensando como mínimo cinco veces a lo largo del día. Le fastidia que tenga buenas ideas. Que todos parezcan apreciarle. Que todos parezcan pensar que es un buen tío cuando él ha visto clarísimamente que es un enorme capullo.

La primera vez es casi un accidente. Empiezan a insultarse y sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos va desapareciendo. Así es difícil seguir mirándole a los ojos mientras su batalla dialéctica progresa, y se descubre mirándole a los labios. No es nuevo. Sabe que está bueno. Le jode lo mucho que le pone vaya, pero menudos labios se gasta el gilipollas. Finalmente, su deseo imperioso de que cierre la boca se materializa, pero es a costa de juntar sus labios con los ajenos.

Se lo acaban montando encima de la mesa a las tres de la mañana de un miércoles en medio de una campaña importantísima. El proyecto acaba siendo un éxito. Gusta muchísimo a los clientes y les ponen pocas pegas, prospera todo rápido y sin complicaciones. Una parte retorcida de su mente piensa que han trabajado mejor tras un buen polvo, que les ha traído casi hasta suerte. Se justifica así que se lo acaben montando cada vez que se presenta un proyecto importante que comparten. Más a menudo de lo que le gustaría admitir, hasta el punto en que el jefe de ambos considera que son un buen equipo.

— **Gilipollas**

— **Tontopollas**

— **Pijo de los cojones**

— **Perroflauta**

— **¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, rubito?**

Esta vez es esta provocación la que marca el inicio, puesto que cada vez parecen necesitar menos para ir directamente a esa parte que es beneficosa para ambos. Es una dinámica mala, de la que no puede salir nada bueno a largo plazo. No son amigos, no son siquiera colegas. Sigue sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de escupirle en la cara la mitad del tiempo, pero lo bien que funcionan en la cama no se lo quita nadie. Y ahora tienen un objetivo común: Convertirse en los mejores de la agencia.


	9. Día 9: Carlos/Dave Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Carlos enfermo es el mismo de siempre sí, pero multiplicado por lo menos por veinte.

Ya le pareció por la noche, cuando se acostaron, que Carlos estaba cayendo enfermo. Le pareció que estaba caliente al tacto, algo sudoroso y más lento del habitual. Lo habitual siendo esa tontería que no se quitaba nunca de encima. No dijo nada cuando se le enganchó enredando sus cuerpos hasta lo más cerca que iban a estar de una fusión. Y eso que le notó como temblaba contra él. Si es que ese novio suyo era tonto. Ya le dijo él, tan solo unos días antes cuando fueron a cenar, que eso de dejarle la chaqueta era muy romántico sí. Pero que en el fondo solo cambiaba cuál de los dos iba a coger frío y enfermar y quién tendría que adoptar el rol de enfermero.

Suerte que el Right no era un mal enfermo. Tan solo necesitaba su buena dosis de paracetamol para encontrarse mejor, un extra de mimos y el triple de paciencia. Realmente se le olvidaba lo pesadito que se ponía porque le sonreía bobalicón y le daba besitos mientras le decía lo mucho que le quería y lo bien que le cuidaba. Nada fuera de lo común en realidad, pero uno es débil. Vaya, que se lo podía decir todos los días las veces que fuera, que seguiría cayendo como la primera.

— **Daaaaaaave** —le llama, arrastrando la palabra con un tono lastimero, como si estuviera lejos cuando en realidad está sentado a su lado acariciándole una de sus orejitas. Que orejas más monas tiene el Carlos. Si es que es una ricura. Hasta paliducho, pegajoso por el sudor y con los ojitos hinchados por el sueño le sigue pareciendo precioso. Tiene un puto problema por seguir pensando que es el tío más guapo del planeta. Le sigue poniendo, pero es fuerte como para caer ante unas provocaciones que sabe que no van por ese camino. No ahora.

Tiene la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, pero prácticamente está colgando y si no ha acabado en el suelo es por el sofá y porque le está sujetando. Lleva un rato mareado emitiendo sonidos lastimeros y llamándole quejoso, como esperando que ponga fin a sus problemas. Este es uno de esos contra los que no puede hacer mucho más que hacerle compañía y ofrecerle algo de confort.

Corrección. Necesita toda la paciencia de este mundo y del siguiente cuando llega la hora de la comida y todavía no ha conseguido que ingiera nada. Le ha hecho la sopa con todo el cariño del mundo, y la ayuda de la suegra por teléfono que el niño es quisquilloso y la mama es la mama. Ni así. Si es que quién le manda buscarse un tío así, como este. A ver si al final el tonto va a ser él y el otro es un listillo—Sopa no —insiste Carlos, con un puchero que se ha instalado en sus labios y no parece dar señales de querer desaparecer pronto.

— **¿Y qué quieres?** —acaba por ceder a regañadientes y frunciendo los labios en un intento de contener su frustración. Ha perdido buena parte de la mañana trasteando en la cocina con la madre de Carlos. No lo considera tiempo perdido, le encanta hablar con la mujer, pero le fastidia que el moreno no quiera ni probar su creación. Se recuerda que está enfermo, que si no estaría ya diciéndole una y otra vez que es el mejor.

Aun así, admite que gruñe cuando le pide el puto puré. Porque sí. Evidentemente es de sobre y se hace en un puto momento cuando él ha tenido que hervir ingredientes frescos, la mayoría verduras con sus elevados tiempos de cocción, en una olla. Cuando al final con mezclar unos polvos con algo de leche y removerlo al fuego durante unos minutos habría bastado. Cede. Claro que cede. ¿Qué va a hacer sino? Acaba valiendo la pena cuando le ve comiendo emitiendo sonidos de satisfacción cual crío pequeño.

Madre mía lo pillado que está. Si va a ser que decirle que es Righter no tiene siquiera una pizca de ironía.


	10. Día 10: María/Sabela Predoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se acaba o no se acaba? Esa etapa antes de obtener el doctorado es un verdadero infierno pero María da las gracias por tener a Sabela.

María empieza a pensar que tiene que haber hecho algo malísimo en otra vida y que lo está pagando con creces en esta ¿Se acaba o no se acaba? Si es que es gilipollas. La carrera, y sobre todo el máster, deberían haberle servido para ver que la docencia era un verdadero infierno y que conforme avanzabas en ella las cosas no iban a mejor. No. Al revés. No eran más pringadas porque no era posible. Y una etapa futura, en la que no fuera ya ella el último mono y la gran puteada, se le antojaba demasiado lejana. Entre tanto le quedaba fantasear con darse de cabezazos contra los tiestos de las plantas con las que estaba experimentando. Esa mañana, tras tan solo dos horas de trabajo, había pensado en eso ya tres veces. Casi nada.

Y es que la tutora de su tesis doctoral tenía tanto de eminencia como de hija de la gran puta. Podía aceptar que pudiera tener sus momentos malos, como cualquier otra persona, pero es que había comprobado que las respuestas que le daba no se las daba a nadie más. Era deliberadamente una cabrona con ella cuando era simpática, o fingía serlo puesto que empezaba a pensar que su estado natural era el que le mostraba cada mañana, hasta con los otros estudiantes. La primera vez que Sabela le había dicho que tenía mucha suerte con su tutora quiso morirse. Si ni siquiera Sabela veía que la cara que traía no era solo por la mierda de vida que traían pocas esperanzas le quedaban.

Esa mujer le chillaba. A diario. Por lo que hacía. Por lo que no. Pero especialmente por la persona que era y no era según el criterio de esa catedrática. Le minaba la moral. La atacaba en lo personal hasta momentos en los que se creía sus palabras. Lo inútil que era, que nunca llegaría a nada… Resultaba sencillo ahora que estaba tan lejos de casa y no tenía a los suyos cerca. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban escampados por la geografía en sus cosas y sus padres seguían en su querida Madrid. En cambio, ahí estaba ella, en Bilbao, persiguiendo un sueño que ya casi le parecía una pesadilla.

En sus peores momentos entraba Sabela. Como en ese, que se acercó a su mesa y posó sus manos en sus hombros, dibujando circulitos con un cariño infinito. Ya sin verla podía imaginarse su expresión, pero giró la cabeza, ya no tanto para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, sino para reconfortarse con un rostro familiar. Su rostro familiar. El de su persona favorita.

Lo encoñadísima que estaba no era ni gracioso. Aun así, la pregunta no era porque estaba enamoradísima de esa gallega, sino, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era preciosa por dentro y por fuera y sabia más allá de sus años. Ser su amiga no era conformarse, era ya muchísimo. Daría lo que fuera por tener algo más, pero mientras pudiera aferrarse a ella toda una vida se daba por satisfecha. Un no te vayas nunca en toda regla.

Se habría quedado en ese instante en que se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin mediar palabra si no fuese por Marilia. La canaria de las risitas estaba haciendo la tesis de su máster y se había convertido en una más en ese laboratorio. Era una gran ayuda cuando no se quedaba riéndose como una desquiciada sin motivo aparente. O como ahora, en que las miraba como si supiera algo que ellas no. En las últimas semanas eso sucedía cada vez más a menudo, y luego la veía cuchicheando con Marta, otra de máster, en la mesa que compartían a la hora de comer. Qué casualidad que siempre se quedaran calladas cuando Sabela o ella llegaban. Empezaba a pensar que igual sentían lo mismo que ella por su tutora y estaban planeando como matarlas. O algo aún más chungo.

— **Oye Sabela, ¿Estás segura de que las setas que le han tocado a Marilia no son las alucinógenas? Esa risa no puede ser normal y está mirando a la nada** —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, y en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que ser correspondida. Mucho menos de que las demás, ese laboratorio era un matriarcado en toda regla, vieran que ellas dos tan solo estaban esperando a que la otra diera una señal.

— **Que va Mari. Esas se las quedó al final Alba. Esa que sonríe siempre tanto y va regalando abrazos y besitos. Así se ha quedado. Ya dijo Julia que era mejor no experimentar cosas esas cosas nosotras**  —respondió la otra, y le pareció ver un deje de decepción en su mirada antes de que su sonrisa volviera. Qué bonita era. Ojalá sonriera siempre. Que putada sentirse así y no poder hacer nada. Normalmente era muchísimo más lanzada. Metía boca a la mínima que le gustaba alguien así a lo loco, a ver qué pasaba. Nadie nunca le había gustado tantísimo. No quería probar suerte. Quería tener la suerte de seguir manteniéndola en su vida.

Al final no tuvo que hacer mucho. Aquello se resolvió ese día en la comida. Descubrió a la vez que estaban planeando esas dos locas. No las querían matar no. Querían que se enrollaran. Las shippeaban, o algo así, era una palabreja extraña. El caso es que estaban comiendo mientras comparaban sus resultados con los de estuidos previos, sí interesantísimo para cualquiera, cuando la voz inconfundible de Marilia consiguió callar a toda la cafetería: — **Se gustan, ¡Líense de una vez! Estamos hartas de verlas comiéndose con la mirada en lugar de trabajar**

Ahí fue cuando se mató. Miró a la gallega, esperando ver el rechazo en su expresión pero en su lugarse se la encontró roja, rojíisma. Casi como... Casi como si fuese verdad. Así que esa vez si se lanzó, se tiró a la piscina. Sus labios se juntaron y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Casi hasta el punto de no escuchar los chillidos de esas dos desquiciadas que lo habían empezado todo.


	11. Día 11: Baela/Sienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baela sabía que Sienna era suyo, que su corazón le pertenecía, pero no podía evitar que los celos la carcomieran ante la mera idea de verla casándose con otro. Con su propio primo más para más inri. Era la única manera de garantizar su estancia con ellos. Y un pacto beneficioso en la situación actual puesto que muerto su hermano se necesitaba un heredero. Varón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia original basada en una pareja que roleaba en un foro de juego de tronos

Había insistido en ser ella quién ayudara a Lady Sienna a arreglarse para su enlace. Ella y nadie más. Normalmente habría sido casi una fiesta de doncellas, y la ayudarían a ultimar detalles entre varias mientras ellas mismas también se adecentaban. Se negaba a convertir los últimos momentos de Sienna en una fiesta. Estaba siendo egoísta, terriblemente, sabía que a su amiga le gustaba ser el centro de atención y habría disfrutado con las atenciones. Era así de vanidosa. Aunque en el fondo con esa superficialidad solo estuviera tapando que ella misma tampoco quería lucir esa capa. No entregada por el hombre al que iba a desposar. Y es que Sienna, como ella misma, no quería tomar marido alguno. No quería hombre alguno. Ambas los aborrecían y disfrutaban mucho más de las sinuosas siluetas de las otras féminas. Más allá de eso, estaban enamoradas. Se querían. Lo eran todo para la otra. Por eso había que hacer sacrificios, puesto que dos mujeres nunca podrían tener a ojos de los demás una relación que debieran tener con un varón.

La vida era injusta. Parecía tener especial inquina hacía las féminas, pero también se cebaba con los varones. Que se lo dijesen a su propio primo. Él tampoco quería desposar a Sienna, y solo ese pensamiento la tranquilizaba un poco. Y decía un poco porque no dejaba de ser un hombre con gustos típicos de hombre y había visto como la miraba. Como todos. Todos la miraban como si fueran a devorarla. Cuánto menos resultaba evidente que era algo que deseaban, que harían si fuese posible. Solo la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, las normas, evitaban que dieran un paso en falso.

Poco importaba al final que anhelara a una mujer que nunca podría ser suya, no al menos en nombre, sabía que ese matrimonio iba a ser consumado. Debía serlo en realidad. La pérdida de su hermano, el heredero de Marcaderiva, les pesaba a todos y lo había precipitado todo. Todos necesitaban a ese niño. Era algo que iba ya más allá de que ella pudiera seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Sienna los años que les pudieran quedar en este mundo. Se había convertido en un deber que había recaído en las dos únicas personas dispuestas a engendrar un hijo.

Su padre, Lord Aethon, quiso a su madre. Sí. Pero no era un hombre con gusto por las mujeres. Sentía por el mar, las batallas y los barcos lo que debiera sentir por ellas. No se escondía. Cumplió su deber cuidando de su esposa y engendrando tres hijos sanos con ella, pero no estuvo ahí para criarlos. Era un hombre de mínimos. Y consideraba haber cumplido en su momento. Su hijo estaría ahora muerto, pero él ya lo tuvo, no deseaba volver a pasar por el mismo proceso una vez más. Tampoco deseaba desposar a la mujer que sabía que pertenecía a su hija. A él no podían engañarle, ni falta que hacía en realidad, tan solo deseaba que Baela fuese feliz.

Así pues, ahí estaban. Sienna permanecía impasible en apariencia sentada frente al tocador, enfundada ya en su traje de novia. Solo quedaba acabar de peinarla— **¿Qué recogido vas a hacerme, Bae?** —la voz de Sienna rompió el silencio, con ese tono dulzón que reservaba para muy pocas personas. Tampoco era muy habitual al parecer que sus ojos brillaran y que en sus labios danzara una sonrisa mas ella no podía imaginársela de otro modo. Solo había visto a esa muchacha fría de la que todos hablaban una sola vez, en el día en que se conocieron.

Lejos de pensar que con ella interpretaba un papel atesoraba lo que creía que era la verdadera Sienna, sin artificios ni armaduras para no resultar herida— **Estás preciosa así** —respondió. Que no sabía hacer peinado alguno venía casi implícito, como mucho sabría apartarle torpemente el pelo de la cara, poco más. Poco digno de la novia. Aunque en sí, el vestido era sencillo para lo que eran los gustos de Sienna. Se había fijado en que había ido abandonando los peinados extremadamente elaborados, las vistosas joyas y ahora incluso esos vestidos tan ostentosos que solía lucir en la corte. Eran Marcaderiva eran de gustos más sencillos y se estaba ciñendo a ello.

— **El verdadero vestido de boda aguarda en tus aposentos mi amor. Para la verdadera unión y el verdadero encamamiento** —le susurró Sienna, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Prácticamente lo hacía, solía verbalizar las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que ella no osaba formular.

— **Llama a Eleana, alguien tendrá que peinarme para que el espectáculo pueda empezar. En unas lunas estaré meciendo a un bebé y todo esto habrá terminado** —sentenció Sienna, sin esperar casi una respuesta por su parte. Y es que la conocía, y mientras que ella seguía funcionando en apariencia como si nada Baela solo quería retrasar lo inevitable. Se enfrentaban al sufrimiento que se les venía encima de maneras distintas, pero estaban juntas. Confiaba en que eso no fuese a cambiar. Un apretón en la mano selló sus últimos segundos de libertad. Antes de que la realidad se impusiera.


	12. Día 12: Alba/Carlos Hada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que la ve emerger entre la humareda, piensa que es un hada. Su segundo instinto es casi una necesidad de achucharla y no soltarla, pero es que muy fino no va.

— **Pero bueno... ¡No te rías! ¡No ha sido para tanto!**

— **Me has metido el dedo en la oreja**  —sigue descojonándose Carlos, perdiendo cualquier ápice de relajación que pudiera haber ganado y rompiendo el ambiente creado. El tutorial de masaje sigue reproduciéndose sin esperarles y el instructor, muchísimo más diestro, pasa al siguiente paso sin complicaciones. Ellos en cambio han parado el vídeo varias veces y lo han retrocedido otras tantas. El resultado ha ido mejorando, Carlos ya no tiene tanto la sensación estar siendo amasado como el pan y piensa que eso empieza a parecer un masaje.

— **Te tiene que gustar de verdad... Eso a mí no me lo hiciste cuando salíamos** —añade, porque puede. Está en la posición aventajada porque el favor esta vez no lo ha pedido él. Y él no quiere impresionar a ninguna dama con una habilidad que no posee. Eso le pasa a Alba por quedarse embobada mirando a Natalia y no percatarse que estaba afirmando saber dar masajes descontracturantes. Fue incluso más allá, porque accedió a darle uno al día siguiente. Por eso habían acabado allí, compartiendo cama por primera vez en el último año, tratando de hacer un cursillo acelerado que se estaba prolongando durante la madrugada.

Alba estaba ya agotada, y Carlos si no se dormía era porque de vez en cuando pasaban cosas como la de la oreja y así no había quién conciliara el sueño — **Es que ahora no le puedo decir que no sé y que me quedé mirándola y no sabía ni que me estaba diciendo** —se quejó la rubia por enésima vez. Resultaba tan adorable que Carlos sospechaba que bien podría decirle eso mismo y ligársela. Vaya que sí. Con él había funcionado algo parecido, e incluso ahora que ya no estaba bajo su influencia había accedido a ser su sujeto de prácticas.

Tampoco estaba arrepentido. La echaba de menos. No como pareja, ni siquiera de alguna manera vagamente romántica. Damion y él estaban muy bien. Cualquiera que los conociera podía ver las caras de tontos que se les quedaban con la mera mención del otro. Pero es que antes que pareja fueron amigos. Y necesitaba su amiga. Alba seguía siendo una de las personas más especiales que había conocido nunca. También daba unos abrazos de putísima madre y admitía que daba menos la vara a la hora de dormir haciendo la cucharita. Damion se movía una barbaridad y recordaba vívidamente una noche en la que acabó roncándole directamente en la oreja.

La obsesión de la peña con sus pobres orejas. Dave tampoco dejaba de tocárselas, aunque ese sí que lo hacía adrede el muy cabrón— **Le gustas seguro, ¿Cómo no vas a gustarle hadita?** —le respondió con cariño, y aprovechó su oportunidad de oro. Vio el puchero que hacía y se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba medio embadurnado en aceite, pero ningún momento mejor que el actual para tratar de distraerla. Le dolía la espalda, no creía poder soportar más rato de prácticas.

La estrujó con más fuerza y empezó a darle besos de abuela en la mejilla mientras le recordaba que era la mejor y que si le decía la verdad no iba a pasar nada. Natalia iba a comerle la boca igual. Segurísimo. Todo iría bien mientras no osara probar de darle un masaje.


	13. Día 13: Amaia Di no a la María

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaia y sus experiencias extrasensoriales

— **Bua… No puede ser**

— **Qué sí, si te he enseñado la foto y todo**

— **Bua, bua, bua, ¿Cómo pudiste? Era enorme**

— **Tampoco tanto, ¿no?**

— **Menudo animal Raoul, es que bua. Qué fuerte. Menuda boca tienes. Y qué estómago —** empezó a descojonarse ella sola, como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo y conforme se sacudía fue moviéndose hasta acabar con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. En otra ocasión le hubiera molestado, podía arrugarle la camisa y costaba mucho dejar el cuello así de bien, ¿vale? Pero en esos momentos casi tenía ganas de restregarse contra ella como un gatito buscando que le rascaran un poco. 

— **Ya sé que era un bocadillo que llevaba de todo y era una barra de pan entera pero no sé, estoy creciendo, ¿vale?** —trató de justificarse el rubio. Se lo había comentado a Amaia casi sin pensarlo y no esperaba que se lo tomara tan en serio. Estaban compartiendo un porro en el baño de unos desconocidos, el piso era el de un amigo de Alfred del que ninguno de los dos recordaba el nombre. Habían conseguido sentarse más o menos bien apoyados los dos en la bañera, y de momento no se habían pegado la hostia. Mejor, porque esa mierda seguía subiéndoles, y Raoul no estaba seguro de poder moverse. O querer. Estaba bien así. No iba a moverse. Que viniera Agoney luego a buscarle y se lo llevara en brazos a casa. Que idea más buena. Luego podían ir a la cama y…

El codazo de Amaia, en plenas costillas, le sacó de sus pensamientos. O lo que venía siendo casi lo mismo, sus fantasías. Esperaba no haber estado diciendo nada raro en voz alta, que eso a veces le pasaba.

— **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaoul, ¿Nos hacemos un bocadillo como ese? Tiene que estar buenísimo. Qué ganas de comer mayonesa. ¿Tú crees que tendrán un bote en esta casa? Me gustan los de cristal, puedes comértela a cucharadas** —parloteó Amaia, acelerándose conforme iba hablando, casi a la misma velocidad en la que iba perdiendo la capacidad de vocalizar. Pero como no, poco tenía a decir. La chica se levantó de golpe con energías renovadas y salió corriendo. ¿De dónde sacaba esa energía? ¿Y esa coordinación? 

¿Y Alfred? ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Se había llevado la guitarra? ¿Estaría tocando? Si tantas ganas tenía de tocar que la tocara a ella. Bua. Qué buena idea. Ese hilo de pensamientos la mantuvieron entretenida unos buenos segundos, los suficientes como para darse cuenta de que había dejado al rubio atrás. Pero entonces ya estaba lejos, y no recordaba bien donde quedaba el baño. Visualizó la cocina desde su posición actual, el salón, y se lanzó a la aventura. Ahí se la encontró cinco minutos después su novio. Con una cuchara llena de ketchup, no entendía como no tenían mayonesa, en toda la boca, el bote tirado en el suelo y la nevera abierta de par en par. 


	14. Día 14: Despedida anunciada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rubia es de esas mujeres que aparecen en tu vida con fecha de caducidad. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tenerla en el corazón de la morena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relato original. Sin nombres ni grandes descripciones. Dramatización de una ruptura. Referencias a malas relaciones con hombres.

Se acerca el final. Lo ve clarísimo de repente un día. Su primer pensamiento es preguntarse cómo ha podido estar tan ciega. ¿Cómo es que no ha visto antes todos esos detalles que ahora no puede ignorar ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos? Sabía que ella era de esas personas que no vienen para quedarse, sino para una temporada. De hecho, la rubia se lo ha dicho, infinidad de veces. Algunas de manera explícita, sobre todo al principio, como coletilla del típico: No te vayas a enamorar, morena. Y ella entonces se reía, inocente, pensando que sería imposible. Imposible enamorarse de la rubia claro, no pasar una buena temporada. Que la han pasado.

Es divertida. Es preciosa. Está llena de vida. Pero no es suya, por mucho que ahora lo desee. Y se va. Como ya se ha ido de mil sitios distintos a lo largo de los años. Porque apareció porqué se había largado una vez más escapando de un pasado del que no quiere hablar. Y ahora aparecerá de repente en la vida de otra chica, que posiblemente sea otra morena. Fácil. Así ni siquiera tendrá que variar una sola palabra de la que debe ser su frase favorita.

La morena cree que esa frase va a perseguirla una buena temporada. Que bien puede ser una semana, un mes, un año o incluso una vida. Nunca se sabe. El amor es así. Puede irse de la misma manera en que llega. De repente, poco a poco, o decidir quedarse. Poco importa lo que se esfuerce, si no está destinada a olvidarla no va a hacerlo.

La segunda pregunta llega a ella un buen rato después, cuando ya se ha asentado en la cama tras un buen rato perdida en sus recuerdos. En los de ellas dos. En esos que puede que solo recuerde ella dentro de bien poco, que la rubia si parece de esas que olvidan sí o sí. No todo por supuesto. Aquello que no ha conseguido borrar es de eso que huye, sea lo que sea.

Algunas veces ha tratado de imaginarse que debe ser. Le ha dedicado más horas de las que le gustaría admitir o admitirá nunca. Normalmente suele llegar a una conclusión que le parece la más plausible: Huye de algún ex. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Como esa aversión que parece sentir hacia los hombres. Puede mentir y puede ocultar todo lo que quiera, pero es incapaz de fingir que no le provocan rechazo. No cree que los odie, sino más bien que la asustan.

La primera vez pensó que fue casual, que simplemente fue que la pilló por sorpresa. Un hombre como podría haber sido una mujer, o un niño, o un perro. La cosa es que es un patrón que se repite. Siempre son hombres. Adultos, pero no demasiado. Los señores mayores no tienen el mismo efecto. Pero el caso es que nunca lo sabrá, se quedará como un misterio más de su amada.

Es la única cosa en la que le gustaría equivocarse a toda costa. Con lo demás, puede vivir.

— **¿En qué piensas?**

— **En nada**

— **Es imposible pensar en nada. Dime algo. Invéntatelo si quieres. Que sea emocionante** —llegados a este punto la morena se aferra a que comparta cualquier pensamiento con ella, aunque no sea ni real. Puede imaginar que sí lo es, que le abre su corazón como ella a veces si le hace. Y es que no puede evitarlo. La rubia sabe escuchar, y da buenos consejos. Es muy buena consiguiendo que sigas hablando de tus asuntos sin acabar mencionando nunca los suyos. Poco a poco deja de insistir y ese tipo de conversaciones desaparecen. 

Se da cuenta ahora de que apenas sabe nada.

Su nombre. Los años que tiene, casi por casualidad, y una lista de gustos y disgustos. Cosas tontas. Como la manera en que toma el café, lo mucho que le gusta echar cebolla a casi todo o que nunca se vestiría con nada rojo. Que tiene pocas posesiones y estás caben en una pequeña maleta también lo sabe, pero es evidente. Lleva tres meses con ella y prácticamente vibra con la necesidad de volver a saltar. Si tuviera muchas más cosas le serían imposible desaparecer con la fácilidad que seguro que tiene. 

Y acierta. Una semana más tarde va a su piso y se lo encuentra vacío. La llave está dónde siempre, pero no hay nadie dentro. Y aquellas pequeñas cosas que indicaban que no era un habitaje vacío ya no están. El cenicero en la entrada, las llaves en la mesita, la taza que siempre acababa encima de la mesa... Tan solo le quedan sus recuerdos.


	15. Día 15: Carlos/Dave Universidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos y Dave llevan toda una vida juntos. Es normal que tema perderle, ¿Verdad?

Se llevaban cinco años y hubo una época en la que Carlos solía cuidar de Dave. Esos años en los que realmente su mejor amigo era demasiado pequeño como para valerse solo. Hubo un momento en el que Dave era más bajito que Carlos, aunque eso pareciera ahora impensable. Para eso estaba la fotografía que guardaba, no fuera a ser que no le creyeran. Tampoco le creían cuando afirmaba ser el tío de mayor edad del grupo. Que Sabela fuera esencialmente su madre y le hiciera sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en primaria no ayudaba. Eso sí, nada como sus besitos en un mal día. ¿Qué? Echaba de menos a su madre desde que sus padres habían decidido que con todos los hijos criados bien se merecían poder pegarse un largo viaje. Casi un año llevaban los cabrones visitando países variopintos. La parte buena es que con eso había conseguido la custodia definitiva de Bros.

Volviendo a lo de antes Carlos empezó siendo el niñero de su vecinito, un niño al que en ese momento doblaba en edad, pero con intereses sorprendentemente parecidos a los suyos. Echaban la tarde cantando, viendo la televisión o jugando a los disfraces y las imitaciones. Se lo pasaban en grande. Sus hermanos le sacaban unos buenos años y nunca jugaron mucho juntos. En cambio, en Dave, y en realidad también en su hermana, aunque esta pareciera contentarse más leyendo en el sofá viéndolos; había encontrado compañeros de juegos. Un poco tarde, pero Carlos nunca tuvo mucho interés en dejar de ser un crio. Eso de hacerse adulto seguía pareciéndole una putada ahora.

Tenía evidentes ventajas, pero en esencia era el mismo niño de siempre. Con sus valores, su amor por su familia y amigos y siendo un buenazo. (Y tonto, aunque eso no era algo que se fuera a decir a sí mismo, de hecho, se ofendía cuando se lo decían). Curioso era que los años le hubieran dado una apariencia de ligón empedernido cuando él no ligaba, ligaban con él. Dave era sabio más allá de sus años y Carlos un crío pringadillo atrapado en el cuerpo de un chaval de más edad. Como poco mentalmente iban igual. Y siendo menos generosos el papel de cuidador iba indiscutiblemente para el verdadero adulto en esa relación. Que fraternal no era, que Dave llevaba sus buenos años tirándole incansablemente la caña, con más o menos intenciones según la hora, el día o incluso el mes o el año. Parecía casi una broma vaya, y los demás se lo tomaban como tal. Hasta que le comió la boca delante de todo dios en la fiesta de Halloween. Aunque ya llegarían a eso.  
La única ventaja que tenía su edad era haber superado ya la etapa universitaria, sufrió miserablemente cada segundo que pasó en un aula, para pasar ya al mundo laboral. Seguía siendo una mierda vaya, era objetivamente igual hasta peor, pero le pagaban y gozaba de libertad creativa.

Gran parte de sus ratos libres los pasaba pegado a Dave con Bros por en medio. Para que negarlo. Era su pareja ya sin serlo. Se comprendían. Encajaban. Eran casi la misma persona. Inevitable era que se llevaran tan bien como se llevaban. Imposible que no acabaran liados. Aunque por el camino hubiesen ido pasando por otros brazos. Poco sospechaba Carlos que más de una relación suya había fracasado por estar ya prácticamente casado con otra persona.

Solo la heterosexualidad podría haberse interpuesto entre algo que era casi cosa del destino. Pasará antes o después. Y los heteros pareciera que iban desapareciendo.

  
En su grupito estaban desterrados. Impactadísimo estaba con el último giro de acontecimientos. Que la Julia le dejara era casi lo que venía ya tocando. Pero que al final fuera porque se había liado con la Noe era algo que tardaría en superar. Traicionado por su propia hija. Siendo la verdadera traición que le hubiera repetido mil veces que era hetero. Realmente que se hubiera liado con su novia no le importaba tanto. En el fondo le dejaba vía libre. Y es que sí, era un cobarde, y no se atrevía a dejar a Julia. No estaban mal, y la quería, pero sabía que algo fallaba. Que no era como debería ser. Al final una vez más allá se había adelantado tomando la decisión por él. Ahora solo le quedaba no dejar escapar a la persona con la que si creía que debía estar. 

 

Dave se iba en dos días, y temía que si no le confesaba sus sentimientos ahora ya no lo haría nunca. Ya fuera por cobarde, por lento o por el peor de sus miedos: Que acabaran por perder el contacto. Le daba mucho miedo que las cosas cambiaran tanto que dejaran de ser Dave y Carlos para convertirse en dos perfectos desconocidos con un entrañable pasado en común. Joder sí. Iba a hacerlo. Agarró con fuerza las llaves del coche y salió por la puerta directo a las escaleras. No podía ni esperar al ascensor, sentía que no podía perder ni un solo minuto.


	16. Día 16: Carlos/Dave Noelia salva el día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo empezó de manera inocente, con un buen gesto. Era de buen hermano acercar a su hermana la universidad en un día de intensa lluvia. ¿A qué sí? Pero como era patético había llegado al punto de llevarla todos los días. Con tal de verle. A él.

Carlos estaba harto. Solía tener una vida muy tranquila, sin grandes preocupaciones. ¿Qué estaba solo? Sí, llevaba ahora una buena temporada soltero, pero siempre lo había preferido a lanzarse si no lo veía claro del todo. A diferencia de lo que pensaban muchos pocos exs tenía, y tampoco se había acostado con tantas personas. Disfrutaba de la vida en pareja, pero tampoco se pasaba la vida buscando a la siguiente persona cuando volvía a la soltería. Estaba también bien en casa con sus padres, su hermana y el perro de la familia.

Por suerte o por desgracia no tenía planes de mudarse pronto, aunque trataba de contribuir en casa tanto como podía, que por algo era adulto y podía hacer las tareas domésticas que correspondiera y trabajaba por lo que aportar dinero. Lo hacía sin que se lo pidieran, porque ni falta hacía.

El resumen era pues que tenía una vida normal, estable. Trabajaba por las tardes, ocupaba las mañanas con recados, tareas y algo de ocio y trataba de seguir saliendo con sus amigos. Últimamente le estaba resultando complicado, la mayoría tenían pareja y querían hacer un tipo de planes en los que acababa como candelabro. Y cuando lo veía venir ya directamente declinaba la invitación, aun a costa de quedarse en casa. Hasta estaba empezando a plantearse tratar de salir algún día con Noelia y sus amigos, solo se llevaban tres años, no podía estar tan mal. Sus amigos de la universidad tampoco podían ser tan horribles si a ella le gustaban.

El mayor contra es que la quería con locura, pero que podía ser pesada. E intensa. Y tenía la sensación de que no dudaría en seguir riéndose de él en público como lo hacía en privado. Una ricura de hermana pequeña, vaya. Suerte que con besitos y abrazos siempre se le pasaba cualquier enfado. Le resultaba muy difícil permanecer enfadado con la Noe más de unos minutos. Sobre todo, cuando le hacía pucheros y le miraba con esos enormes ojos azules medio llorosos. Encima era la única con los mismos ojos que la abuela, y esa mujer era su persona favorita en el mundo. Le encantaba que uno de sus rasgos más bonitos pudiera seguir siendo apreciado en Noelia incluso ahora que ella ya les faltaba. Total, que su hermanita lo tenía todo para que la malcriara más allá de sus posibilidades.

Y eso que era la culpable de todos sus males. Estaba tan inquieto que estaba acabando con la provisión de valerianas. Que ante todo era patético, e incapaz de ligar. Ah sí, mejor empezar por el principio: Todo empezó de manera inocente, con un buen gesto. Era de buen hermano acercar a su hermana la universidad en un día de intensa lluvia. ¿A qué sí? Pero como era patético había llegado al punto de llevarla todos los días. Noelia era perfectamente capaz de andar hasta la parada de bus, cogerlo y llegar bien a la universidad. Ni siquiera tenía que pegarse un gran madrugón. No lo hacía por su hermana. Se había convertido en una rutina con tal de verle. A él. Dave. El mejor amigo de su hermana, y la persona más graciosa que hubiera conocido nunca.

Dos semanas antes amanecieron con el sonido de la lluvia. Posiblemente también granizo, que dudaba que las gotas de agua pudieran hacer tanto ruido al repiquetear contra la barandilla del balcón del piso familiar. Él no estaba muy preocupado, entraba a trabajar más bien entrada la tarde. Igual hasta había parado. Y tenía coche. Un trasto viejo que había visto tiempos mejores, y días que seguía retrasando el momento de llevarlo a lavar.

El caso es que accedió a acercarla por dos motivos: 1. En general eso de decirle que no le resultaba muy complicado. 2. Se puso pesadísima y no le dejaba ver la tele tranquilamente mientras apuraba el café. Lo segundo más que una razón era un pecado, que era su momento favorito de la mañana, pero funcionó. Con tal de que le concediera media hora de paz la llevaba. Su gran error fue decidir que podía ponerse una sudadera por encima del pijama y listo.

Claro, evidentemente Noelia no se le ocurrió avisarle de que tenían que pasar por un amigo suyo, ya que estaban y les pilla de paso no le costaba nada claro ¿Qué más daba que ni le conociera y no se hubiera molestado casi ni en lavarse la cara pensando en que nadie le vería?

Su reacción natural ante la nueva situación fue querer darse de cabezazos, pero ni eso pudo hacer. Al final no fue para tanto. Eso sí, casi se muere cuando el otro se fijó en sus pantalones y le dijo que él era más de gatitos. Sí, vale, eran unos pantalones con estampado de perritos de dibujos. Su ex se los compró en broma el año anterior, pero a él le gustaban. Eran monísimos. Y super suaves. Los más cómodos que tenía, sin duda. No contaba pero que el amigo de su hermana se fijara en eso. Y menos que le exposeara comentándolo.  


La risa de Noelia tras ese comentario seguía persiguiéndole. Casi tanto como la sonrisa de Dave, que en realidad ni siquiera parecía que se estuviera burlando de él. Raro. Por supuesto ni se dio cuenta de que el pobre chaval estaba intentando entablar conversación con él a toda costa ni mucho menos vio que aquello era una encerrona. Que Noelia quisiera que la llevara no era casual, y que Dave también necesitara que le hiciera de chofer muchísimo menos. Si es que la Noe era una celestina y todo.

Ahí seguían, con los viajes diarios que iban alargándose cada día un poquito más. Ahora algunos días hasta llegaban antes, menuda casualidad, y mataba el tiempo hasta la primera clase con ellos en la cafetería. Se sentía patético, pero más pringado se sentiría cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando tal y como habían planeado los otros dos. Predecible era un rato, y se le notaba a leguas el encoñamiento.

La sonrisa, el quedarse atontado mirarle y lo más penoso: Todo le hacía gracia. Hasta le dolía el cuerpo de tanto reírse y la mandíbula de sonreír sin pausa alguna. Era un ridículo. Veinticinco años tenía y así le iba. Que ojo, Dave tampoco daba el primer paso. No de una manera en que Carlos pudiera entender sus comentarios como algo más que halagos y gestos amistosos. Como había conseguido pillar cacho en el pasado era todo un misterio. Era el rey de no pillar ninguna indirecta, y mira que las del andaluz tampoco podían considerarse mucho como ese. Le llamaba mi niño Carlos, le decía siempre que era el más guapo y se había ofrecido mil veces a darle un masaje con la excusa de practicar. Al parecer tenía un título que estaba cogiendo polvo, o algo así.

Una frase más correcta, concisa y clara para la mente confundida de Carlos habría sido que le quería echar un buen polvo. Sin duda.

La cartera de Carlos, gastar tanto combustible estaba empezando a notarlo, su mente cansada de ver vídeos de consejos para ligar sin encontrar ni uno bueno, y un Dave al que se le acababan las ideas agradecieron el resultado final. Noelia no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Y sus dotes de celestina eran buenísimas, si tenía que darles el empujón de sus vidas pues lo hacía. Ea. Menudas dos patas para un banco. A cuál peor. Resultaba evidente que se gustaban, los otros del grupo los habían visto algunos minutos sueltos y estaban convencidísimos. No veas la de comentarios que se tenía que comer el Dave sobre el Carlos en el grupo de whatsapp que compartían.

Alfonso le había dicho ya mil veces que le daba un par de días más, y que si no se lanzaba encima de ese papi. Sus palabras, ella no hablaría de su hermano nunca en esos términos. El horror. Eso sí que no lo superaba, el venezolano ese a veces se pasaba de intenso que flipas. Suficiente tenía ya con el profe de anatomía que tenían como para andarse con más, no te digo. Si se llevaba la matrícula iba a crujirle.

Hasta Damion, que muchas veces ni siquiera parecía capaz de ver que había mundo, vida, más allá de Famous había dicho que era guapísimo. Si es que su hermano era todo un portento. Y el Dave mucho Dave. Que si tenía que volver a escuchar al Carlos enumerando la lista de virtudes de su amigo se lo cargaba y no llegaba a comprobar si era tan maravilloso siempre.

Y pensar que solo se conocían de hacía dos semanas. Igual no era buena idea juntarlos, seguro que serían pesadísimos. Los peores. Imagina cuando llevaran unos meses o algo.

Pero que no se dijese que no era la mejor amiga y la mejor hermana del mundo. La mejor en general en realidad. Cuando se cansó de sus mierdas cogió una mano de cada uno y les obligó a prestarle toda la atención del mundo:

— **Dave, a Carlos le gustas muchísimo, hasta tendría tus hijos. Carlos, Dave fantasea hasta con tus dientes. Por favor, sed novios. Me tenéis ya hartita con vuestros si pero no. No veas eh. Si no lo hacéis por vosotros hacedlo ya por mí. Gracias. Venga, podéis tener vuestra primera cita aquí tranquilitos que yo me largo. Como si os vais a la cafetería y os tomáis solo un café en plan cutre. Apañaos.**

Vio toda la evolución de sus caras conforme sus palabras iban permeando. Tuvo que esperar más de lo que le habría gustado porqué Carlos era lento hasta para eso, pero valió la pena. Pedazo morreo se pegaron ahí en medio. En toda la entrada de la universidad. Vaya con los paraditos sabes. Resultaban ser los peores.


	17. Día 17: Carlos/Dave Tatuajes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos está convencídisimo de tatuarse. Claro, luego se acuerda de que eso duele y que le dan miedo las agujas. Lo normal vaya.

— **Carlos, no es para tanto. No tengas miedo**

— **Pero… Dave…**

— **Ni Dave ni Davo, ¡Fue tu idea!**

— **No me lo recuerdes. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no? Deberías haberme dicho que no. Dime que no. Podemos irnos. Vayámonos.**

— **Ay mi niño, lo mayor que parece y lo pequeñito que es en realidad. Ea tira, que hasta te daré la manita. Ya verás que bien**

— **¿Me lo prometes?**

— **Ya sabes que sí. Mira ves, así** —y buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con la facilidad de alguien que ha hecho el mismo gesto infinidad de veces. Sus dígitos encajaban a la perfección y instantáneamente consiguió que Carlos pensara que aquello no podía ser tan malo. Le había perdido las ganas de hacerle el tatuaje pensando solo en lo chulo que quedaría una vez estuviera hecho. Pero no había sido hasta estar frente al estudio de tatuajes que había caído en una cosa: Implicaba agujas. E iba a doler. No le gustaba ni una cosa ni la otra. Si es que necesitaba tumbarse siempre que le tocaba hacerse una analítica. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que sobrevivir aquello?

Vale. No estaba solo. No preocuparse, como diría Dave. Estaba ahí. Con él. Iba a ir bien. Solo era un pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca, ¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad? Seguro que acababa rápido. Y podría presumir. Ya que iba a sufrir, ni de coña se haría otro con lo mal que lo estaba pasando y ni siquiera estaba en la camilla, al menos podría lucirlo. Bien visible sería, sí.

Había tratado de convencer a su pareja para hacerse los dos un tatuaje. La misma cosa, o al menos en el mismo sitio o algo así. Evidentemente no lo había conseguido, aunque accedió a acompañarle. Afortunadamente dado que ahora le estaba empujando al interior del establecimiento. Seguro que había anticipado que eso pasaría porque le conocía. Y pensaba. Que listo era. Él era el rey del buen gusto por haber sabido ligárselo.

¿Qué cómo había conseguido tal cosa? Pura suerte, que torpe era un rato y cuando le pidió a salir él mismo pensó que si se le encendía más la cara iba a acabar por combustionar. Sin duda no se lo había ganado con eso, pero si con la cita que tuvieron. Era un experto en eso. La prueba era que Dave seguía aguantándole incluso cuando se ponía como ahora con algo que efectivamente, fue su idea.

— **¿Seguro que no te quieres hacer uno tú?** —probó de nuevo Carlos, situado ya en la camilla. Estaba francamente asustado, estaba seguro de que estaba sudando un poco, pero por suerte la tatuadora era agradable. Menuda vergüenza si no. Pero cuando los había visto entrar le había sonreído como si no le estuviera arrastrando su novio. Si ella podía fingir que todo iba bien, él también. Solo le incomodaba un poco las risitas que iba soltando la chica sin motivo aparente. Casi como si estuviera riéndose de un chiste que solo escuchaba ella.

— **Me niego a ser una de esas parejas que tienen un tatuaje a juego. Y si encima luego…** —cortó la frase, cuya continuación resultaba muy evidente, por la cara que puso Carlos. La de perrito atropellado. Era la mejor y la peor. Porque estaba adorable, más de lo normal, pero le daba una penita terrible.

— **Ay cariño, venga, que te haga Marilia ese tatuaje y para casa. Y te juro que como no te comas bien el potaje ya te mato —** claro, que encima también era un tiquismiquis con la comida. Así de delgadito le tenía vaya. Suerte que la Isa sabía bien como iba la cosa después de traerle al mundo y aguantarle toda la vida y le había pasado sus secretos. Y sus trucos. Como con los críos una vez más. 


	18. Día 18: Carlos/Dave Universidad II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En que Carlos consigue confesar sus sentimientos

Bajó, o más bien prácticamente se tiró por las escaleras, y tuvo suerte puesto que solo se encontró con una vecina cuando iba por la primera planta. Esquivó a la pobre octogenaria, que le chilló que tuviera más cuidado y no le atizó porque adoraba la sopa de su madre. Sí, su madre conocía a la señora de toda la vida, desde que se mudaran a ese edificio más de treinta años antes. Al parecer siempre fue de las personas más agradables con ella cuando trataba de no volverse loca con tres niños pequeños a su cargo. Hasta alguna vez le hizo algún que otro favor. Por eso ahora en sus tiempos de senectud tocaba corresponder a su bondad ayudándola en la medida de lo posible. Vaya, que gracias a su madre, le salvaba el culo siempre, se había evitado un buen golpe de bastón. 

Hizo un gesto victorioso frente a su coche cual chiflado y aprovechó para darse una charlita para animarse. Él solito se motivaba, no necesitaba nadie más. Iría, le diría a Dave lo que sentía y ya está. Lo que fuese estaría bien. Como mínimo iban a seguir siendo amigos y sus conversaciones diarias podían ser por Skype. Sería como seguir estando cerca. Como si nunca se hubiera ido. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿Qué eran tres meses de toda una vida? Nada ¿Entonces, si todo eso estaba tan claro, por qué le temblaban tanto las manos?

Era un pringado. Uno sin suerte. Nunca la tenía. Le costó arrancar el coche, ese trasto necesitaba ya una buena revisión, pero en cuánto lo consiguió no tuvo muchos problemas. El tráfico era el habitual pero los semáforos parecían sonreírle premiándole con su color verde. Hasta pensó que llegaría a la casa de su amigo bien, sin problemas.

Luego se metió en el barrio en cuestión, y ahí es cuando se lío. Siempre había mucho tráfico, pero ese día era una puta locura. Coches por todos lados, una cacofonía de pitadas y ningún hueco para aparcar a la vista. Si hasta estuvo a punto de empotrarse contra un coche que apareció rapidísimo de la nada.

Al final aparcó a tomar por el culo y echó a correr en un claro intento de poner a prueba si el dinero que se dejaba en el gimnasio servía para algo. El resultado fue confuso, requeriría que siguiera testeando e hiciera más pruebas para llegar a una conclusión.

Suerte que corrió, pero, porque ni siquiera tuvo que llamar al timbre puesto que la puerta del portal se abrió y… ahí estaba. Dave. Se le olvidó el maravilloso discurso que había ido formulando en el atasco y se quedó mirándole como si no le hubiese visto en su vida antes. Estaba segura de estar hasta boqueando, en la que seguro era la imagen menos atractiva que pudiera mostrar al mundo.

— **Carlos, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y cierra esa boquita de piñón que te entrarán moscas al final.**

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el Right seguía sin estar muy right precisamente, estaba como ido. Y luego intentó salir corriendo, en el momento aún más patético de su vida. Suerte que Dave estaba ya acostumbrado a que le saliera con cualquier mierda y le agarró del brazo—Vamos a ver, ¿Dónde te crees tú que vas? Metete para dentro, te sientas con una tilita y me dices lo que hayas venido a decir. Faltaría más, vaya. Si es que de verdad, no hay manera contigo eh. Menudo eres —fue soltándole el discursito con sus aspavientos y todo mientras abría de nuevo la puerta y se arrastraba por un camino más que conocido.

Pronto estuvieron en un salón que consideraba su segunda casa y sintió que se relajaba. Aunque fuese solo un poco. Ese sitio siempre tendría ese efecto. Las paredes color crema, el sofá marrón para el que no parecían pasar los años… Hasta el cuadro feísimo que parecía saludarte nada más entrabas. Era un payaso de expresión triste que al parecer el padre de Dave pintó de joven, cuando se dedicaba a eso.

— **Carlitos, ahora te toca abrir esa boquita y decirme algo o empezaré a pensar que se te ha comido la lengua el gato. ¿Me escuchas con tus orejitas bonitas?** —le preguntó, sin poder resistirse a tocárselas. Era ya casi una necesidad. Le encantaban las orejas y las de él eran las más bonitas que hubiera visto nunca. Sus favoritas de lejos.

— **Dave… Yo… No te vayas. No quiero que te vayas. Bueno, sí, puedes irte de viaje, me refiero a que no nos separemos. Me aterra que dejemos de hablar, o que te olvides de mí. Yotequierosabes** —confesó, trabándose con las últimas palabras que sonaron casi como una sola. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante.

No tardó en notar unas manos que apartaban las suyas y sus miradas se cruzaron—Qué suerte tienes de que te entienda incluso hablando así eh —le susurró el otro, que por una vez no parecía dispuesto a reírse de él lo más mínimo. En su voz no había burla, ni siquiera diversión, era ese tono suave que pocas veces usaba, pero que siempre había conseguido que a Carlos se le encogiera el corazón. Y su sonrisa era la más bonita que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Era afortunado de que se la dedicara a él, y de poder admirarla tan de cerca. Se descubrió sonriéndole cuando notó las caricias en sus manos, dibujando unos circulitos que siempre conseguían que sintiera que todo iba a ir bien.

Y era así. No necesitaba que le dijera que le quería, no ahora. Sus ojos contaban la historia mejor que cualquier discurso. Se querían. Iban a estar bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ni más, ni menos. En la vida no todo era blanco y negro ni todo eran grandes declaraciones y gestas de amor. A veces con un pequeño gesto como aquel podías saberte correspondido. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para pulir detalles, para ver como querían que fuese exactamente lo suyo. Implicase lo que implicase "lo suyo".


	19. Día 19: Ander/Omar Palabras prohibidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Están bien. Superaron el instituto, lo que vino justo después y finalmente consiguieron escapar. Ander sigue hablando con sus padres. Nunca hubo un problema real. Pero Omar rompió con todo, aunque de eso no hablan. Nunca.

Suele usar la excusa de salir a la terraza a fumar para hacer las llamadas. Se refugia en que no es una mentira en sí, verdaderamente se fuma un cigarro. Nunca ha conseguido dejar el tabaco, aunque ha limitado el uso de otras drogas recreativas a ocasiones puntuales. Tanto por un tema económica, no tienen los mejores trabajos, como por su salud. O algo así. Entendía que no era algo bueno, y su intención no dejaba de ser llegar a viejo. Apartó de su mente el pasajero pensamiento de que Marina hacía tiempo que había perdido esa oportunidad. Le cambió el chip. No fue ella en sí, sino su trágica muerte, el que pudiera haber sido cualquiera de ellos. Él también podría haber escogido una persona que para amar que se hubiera convertido no en su sueño sino en su peor pesadilla.

Enciende el cigarro por inercia mientras marca el número cuidadosamente. Se lo sabe de memoria, efectúa la llamada marcando y después borra cualquier rastro de esta. ¿Y la factura, os podréis preguntar? Se encargaba él mismo de todas. Omar empezó escaqueándose con excusas tontas hasta que resultó evidente que sencillamente no era algo que le interesara. Y oye, era buenísimo en eso de mantener la casa limpia, por ejemplo. Ander podía vivir con asegurarse de que fueran pagando todo, que no se pasaran con los gastos y que en definitiva pudieran seguir con su vida en común.

No la consideraba especialmente confortable, pero se las apañaban. Vivían en un estudio enano a las afueras y eso significaba un buen rato de transporte hasta el trabajo, pero Omar por ejemplo nunca soltó su fiel bicicleta. Ni dejó de trabajar en un supermercado, aunque este era en una gran superficie. Ander siempre se imaginaba continuando con sus estudios después del instituto para poder alejarse del tenis. Pero no era el caso no.

Nadia descolgó a la primera. Era de esperar. Ambos habían convertido esas pequeñas conversaciones en una parte de sus rutinas y prácticamente sabían a qué día y hora iban a volver a estar en contacto. Ellos pocos tenían que decirse, nunca lo tuvieron. El tema siempre era Omar. ¿Cuál iba a ser sino? Era el único nexo que les unía y a la vez un recordatorio de la familia que había acabado rota. Esos padres que perdieron primero una hija, y ahora también un hijo. Les quedaba una que seguía con ellos pero que había acordado volar en la dirección que quisiera. Resultó fácil que accedieran cuando Nadia era lo último que les quedaba. Y tampoco pedían tanto. Estaba estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad y le auguraba un buen futuro académico. Lo que en realidad querían sus padres, aunque en unas condiciones bien distintas.

— **Estamos bien. Omar sigue trabajando en el super y creo que ha hecho una nueva amiga. Es una de las nuevas. Susana o algo así. Sigue pesado con que quiere un perro. Creo que está a nada de hacerme una presentación powerpoint con los motivos por los cuales deberíamos tener uno…**

Es casi un monologo. Él habla, contando historietas, retazos sueltos de las novedades que puedan haber ocurrido en sus vidas en la última semana y ella escucha. Algunas veces hace alguna pregunta, pero no es algo muy habitual. Suele terminar mucho después de haber apurado por completo el cigarro y se despiden sabiendo que van a seguir con esta farsa.

Ander se siente culpable y Nadia es incapaz de borrar a su hermano como han hecho sus padres.


	20. Día 20: Agoney/Raoul Amorfoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul había escuchado Amorfoda muchas veces, pero necesitó estar sufriendo para entender del todo esa letra. De repente parecía la banda sonora de su vida.

"No quiero que más nadie me hable de amor" "Hoy te odio no es secreto ante todo lo confieso" 

Esas frases se le clavaron como nunca. Lleva un buen rato tumbado en la cama con la música en aleatoria. Ni siquiera recuerda si puso una lista de reproducción en concreto o si lo dejó al azar. Al fin y al cabo, su principal objetivo era no estar solo en el más absoluto silencio, sentirse acompañado en su amargura, y para eso le habría valido hasta ruido. Como el del secador que era asmr para algunas personas y les ayudaba a relajarse o conciliar el sueño. Le pareció una chorrada, algo que no servía para nada hasta que descubrió el efecto que podía tener en él ponerse a alguien susurrando de fondo. Suponía que en esencia todo iba a lo mismo: Su gran temor. Le aterraba quedarse solo. No en cuánto a quedarse sin pareja sino de manera más global. No tener a su familia, no tener amigos, no tener a nadie cerca. 

Ahora mismo sentía que iba por buen camino si justamente quería cumplir su peor pesadilla. Y es que se había acabado. Esta vez de verdad. La definitiva. No habría más intentos, oportunidades o pausas. No podía. Llegados a este punto era menos doloroso romper cualquier tipo de lazo que aferrarse a algo idílico, a pura fantasía. Si realmente eran almas gemelas alguien los había asignado al otro para que sufrieran indefinidamente. Desconocía verdaderamente que era tener altibajos hasta que Agoney entró en su vida.

Los momentos buenos eran los mejores del mundo, estaba seguro de no haberse sentido tan pletórico en toda su vida. No fue su primera relación, ni su primer amor, pero si aquel hombre que siempre iba a tener un hueco en su corazón. Era incapaz de olvidarle, había dejado una huella indeleble en cada parte de su ser. El caso es que los momentos malos eran devastadores. Llegó a creer que iba a volverse loco, que iba a volverle loco. Él. Ellos dos. Ese amor. Su relación. Todo.

Primero los buenos ganaban de calle y eclipsaban todos los malos. Después estaban en equilibrio, y más o menos podían seguir. A trompicones, con peleas, con te odios, con discusiones que acababan en rupturas, pero también en reconciliaciones que solo podría descubrir como de otro mundo. Y es que ante todo… Encajaban tan bien. El sexo nunca fue el problema. Ojalá todo lo demás hubiese estado siempre a la altura.

En el momento actual es obvio que lo malo supera a cualquier caso buena. Y tardan un buen tiempo en darse cuenta. Se han hecho tanto daño por no verlo, por no quererlo. Querían que funcionara. El problema no fue querer, sino el como. Darse cuenta supuso el primer paso. El principio del fin. Ahora llora, pero sabe que por fin han hecho lo correcto. Le gustaría pensar que pueden tener un futuro en un momento en que puedan quererse más y mejor. Lo cierto es que no lo sabe. Pero es una bonita fantasía mientras sigue en la cama sin ánimo de moverse, sintiendo que ha perdido una parte indispensable de si mismo. 


	21. Día 21: Alba/Carlos Decoloraciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos es el peluquero de Alba, y por el camino acaba siendo más.

La conoce en el trabajo, como a tantas otras mujeres. Y no, no se refiere a que ligue o se acueste con todas ellas. Sino que está en un entorno en que predominan las mujeres. Tanto en cuanto a compañeras, Alfonso es el otro único empleado masculino, como en cuanto a clientela. Es una peluquería unisex, pero no consiguen arrancar a tantos hombres del barbero como esperaban. Se metió en ese mundillo casi por casualidad, arrastrado por su mejor amiga Noelia, pero bastaron los primeros días del curso para descubrir que le encantaba. Que era lo suyo. Se quería dedicar definitivamente a eso. Disfrutaba conversando con las clientas durante todo el proceso y no había nada más satisfactorio que un resultado que sobrepasara las expectativas depositadas en él.

La mayoría caían en esos manos por cuestión de disponibilidad horaria y prisas. Su peluquera habitual no podía atenderlas por lo que fuera y acababan aceptando que las llevara Carlos. Le satisfacía poder afirmar que la mayoría acababan contentas y afrontaban la situación con menos reticencias la próxima vez.

Una de sus favoritas, y de las pocas fijas, es Alba. Ese rubio tan claro que lleva hace que tenga una parada casi obligada cada mes en la peluquería. Ya no solo por las raíces, que opina que no le quedan nada mal, sino para evitar que pase de rubio ceniza a rubio pollo. La facilidad con la que el cabello parece adoptar esa tonalidad amarillenta tan fea consigue mantener a cualquier persona pegada a los champús violetas. Que dejan las manos horribles, dicho sea de paso, destiñen casi tanto como los azules para el pelo blanco. El uso de guantes es algo que sus uñas siempre agradecen. Es eso o pasar luego un buen rato frotando con saña en un intento de dejar de parecer salido de un laboratorio de biología.

Por todas las tinciones que usan allí para las muestras, claro. Lo sabe por otro de sus clientes Dave, que siempre se queja de la escasez de guantes y de acabar pareciendo una bomba de colores a la que se descuida. Es un chaval graciosísimo, aunque se pasa mucho menos desde que decidió que quería tener melena antes de quedarse calvo. Carlos no sabe bien quién le metió en la cabeza la idea de que le quedaban pocos años con una buena mata de pelo, él no ve indicio alguno, pero no le pagan por discutir.

A veces piensa que le pagan por hacer preguntitas y escuchar, eso sí, y seguro que sus honorarios son más económicos que los de un psicólogo. Y que él, a diferencia de cualquier familiar o amistad, está casi obligado a seguir siendo educado y agradable.

Volviendo a Alba, la ha escuchado mil veces hablando de su novia. Entre champús, mascarillas, masajes capilares y faciales y largos ratos aplicando tinte siempre parece generarse un ambiente de absoluta confianza en la peluquería. Las clientas charlan entre ellas, los trabajadores hablan también entre ellos y una broma hecha en la silla de al lado puede convertirse en un motivo de risa colectiva. Carlos se lo pasa muy bien siempre. Adora su trabajo. Pero sabe que lo que va sintiendo por Alba no es nada profesional. No debería. Está mal. Menos fijándose en una muchacha que sabe que tiene pareja. Encima una chica. Ni siquiera está seguro de que le gusten siquiera los tíos.

Pero el que es pringado lo es toda la vida, y parece condenado a encapricharse de esas personas que nunca van a corresponderle. Le pasó durante una temporada con Dave, que sin duda le atrapó sin remedio alguno. Hetero no es, pero sabe que solo le ve como un amigo porque han ido a tomar algo alguna vez. Le presentó a su amigo Damion, eso sí se lo concede. Aunque podría haberle dicho antes que tenía una ex un poco complicada. Apenas duraron unos meses en los que estuvieron conociéndose. Suficiente para darse cuenta de que no quería estar en la que era casi una relación a tres. Forzosa sí, lo sentía por el pobre alemán porque eran tan encantador como guapo, pero iba a necesitar a otro tipo de persona que pudiera lidiar con esa situación.

Hay un día que las cosas cambian de repente, sin previo aviso. Alba le sonríe como siempre pero no interpreta correctamente el brillo en su mirada. No inicialmente. Está tan concretado tratando de asegurarse de realizar un corte que quede completamente recto que no se fija en que ella sigue todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Su mirada felina le persigue a cada segundo y es consciente de ello cuando sus miradas de cruzan a través del espejo. Está sujetando el flequillo de ella, evaluando si no le quedaría mejor de otra forma, y al sentirse observado tiene que esforzarse en seguir como si nada. 

— **Creo que te quedaría mejor más recto, te enmarcaría más la cara. Tienes unas facciones muy bonitas**  —no lo dice con intención, aunque pocas veces cree aquello con tantas fuerzas. Es preciosa. Le parece preciosa hasta con la cabeza llena de tinte y una mascarillla de esas de colores en la cara. Que ya es decir. Perdido está. Que tonto es.

— **Pues tú estarías guapo hasta rapado**  —contesta ella. Y esa si que no se la espera. Parpadea varias veces y ella le regala una de esas carcajadas suyas que se le antojan como casi sobrenaturales. No puede evitar sonreír con ella.

— **Tú también** —susurra intuyendo que ni siquiera están hablando necesariamente solo de cabello. Y en ese momento, siente esperanza. 

 


	22. Día 22: Damion/Famous Medieval I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Damion da un nuevo giro con la llegada de Famous.

La pesadilla de Damion empieza el día en que la noticia de la muerte de sus hermanos llega. El mayor, el heredero, se creía invencible y nadie pudo evitar que fuese a la guerra, y el mediano fue detrás con la intención de devolverlo sano y salvo. Uno por insensato y el otro por un sentido del deber y del honor sin rival alguno. Quedó él. Bueno, Natalia, su melliza seguía con vida, pero el haber nacido unos minutos antes no le otorgaba privilegio alguno por no ser un hombre. Él gustosamente le habría cedido el honor de seguir los pasos de su padre cuando este lamentablemente faltara. Quería a sus padres. Tenían una relación complicada porque él no era el vástago al que querrían dejar el peso de la familia. Pero era el que les quedaba. Tras ellos dos su madre había quedado en cinta más veces, pero era bien sabido que había perdido todos esos embarazos. El último cuando ya todos esperaban un nuevo recién nacido. En su lugar había venido al mundo un niño muerto que casi arrastra a su buena madre a la tumba. Fue el último. Su madre no consiguió recuperarse, no del todo.

Y las malas nuevas solo habían conseguido hundirla un poco más. Era un vestigio de aquello que fuera. Poco quedaba de la imponente mujer que él recordaba de su niñez más temprana. Cuando la suerte parecía sonreír a su familia y tenían motivos para festejar.

Ahora su vida se había convertido en un sinfín de lecciones en un intento acelerado de inculcarle todo aquello que no aprendió antes. Era un tercer hijo. Sus lecciones siempre se limitaron a los conocimientos más básicos y se centraron más en convertirlo en un buen guerrero. Ni siquiera eso había conseguido. Era más bien mediocre. Siempre había deseado ser más como Sir Carlos, el hijo de una familia amiga que se había criado con él. Le sacaba unos años y era el escudero de su hermano, pero siempre se llevó mejor con él.

Damion recuerda a la perfección esas primeras veces en que le ayudó a practicar con la espada. Su sonrisa sencilla, sus palabras de ánimo y una paciencia que siempre se le antojó como infinita. Era un hombre que conseguía encandilar a todas las damas con esa mezcla entre su evidente atractivo físico y una personalidad encantadora. Parecía casi uno de esos caballeros de las canciones. Solo cuando le prestabas más atención podías ver los fallos, aquello que permanecía oculto bajo esa máscara que llevaba.

¿Su mayor secreto? Su amistad especial con Dave. El hijo del herrero, que venía de esas tierras lejanas que su padre siempre decía que no eran más que una fuente de perversión. Ahí los bastardos eran tratados como los hijos legítimos, había hombres que yacían con otros hombres y mujeres que hacían lo propio. Incluso los había que tenían múltiples relaciones públicamente. Escandaloso. Inconcebible. Pero esas historias y el modo natural en que las contaba el muchacho con ese acento suyo fue su gran descubrimiento.

Entendió porque se fijaba tanto en otros varones como en otras mujeres. Cuadró aquello en su mente y todo cobró sentido. Por aquel entonces estaba tan encandilado por Carlos como cualquier chiquilla, algo de lo que ahora se reía. Y es que no imaginaba a Carlos con nadie que no fuese Dave. No los veía desde hacía unas lunas, antes del inicio de la guerra cuando ambos volvieron al hogar de Carlos para que este se desposara. Por fin en opinión de todos. Lamentablemente a sus ojos, puesto que solo podía ver el sufrimiento que nacería de aquello. Era una lástima. Lady Alba le pareció una muchacha llena de vida y de alegría. También fue del agrado de su hermano, y fingía no ver la diferencia entre cuando recibía una misiva de la rubia y cuando era la de otra “amiga”.

En el día de hoy estaba nerviosísimo. Iba a llegar el que sería su nuevo instructor de combate. Su padre se había empeñado en que no quería un hijo que meramente pudiera defenderse con un arma, y había optado por traer a un extranjero que probara de enseñarle nuevas disciplinas. Quizás esas técnicas podían ayudarle a mejorar con la espada o descubrir que era más habilidoso con otra arma. Cualquier cosa mientras su padre dejara de incordiarle. A veces se descubría soñando despierto con la posibilidad de escapar lejos, muy lejos y dejar de tener unas responsabilidades para las que no se sentía preparado. Se sentía un impostor, estaba ocupando el puesto de su hermano. Aquello no le correspondía a él. Esa no era su vida. Si hasta estaba prometido con la mujer que debiera desposar su hermano. Los preparativos para la boda, que se habían detenido con la partida del prometido, ahora seguían su curso, aunque a una velocidad vertiginosa. Poco parecía importar que ahora el esposo fuera a ser otro. Ni siquiera a la novia parecía importarle. Lady Soraya. La conocía, pero nunca habló mucho con ella.

En sus visitas pasó siempre más tiempo con su madre y las otras damas y en cualquier caso con su hermano bajo supervisión. No era a él a quién debía conocer bien, aunque fueran a acabar conviviendo bajo el mismo tiempo. Ahora de manera definitiva cuando le quitara la capa que la marcaba como protegida por su familia y le pusiera la suya propia. Le aterraba ese momento. Le aterraba ir al septo.

Quería que sus hermanos volvieran. Poco le importaba que la guerra hubiera terminado y el bando en el que estaban fuese el vencedor. Iba a tener grandes beneficios para su familia en cuanto todo se estabilizara y el nuevo rey tomara oficialmente el trono de hierro. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Ni siquiera era una cuestión de que echara de menos a sus dos seres queridos, por mucho que su ausencia le pesara en demasía. Era una cuestión de recuperar ese rol terciario que tan bien le sentaba. Pensó siempre que se casaría con alguna heredera con suerte y que sino a casar con alguna hija de un noble de una familia vasalla y vivirían en la misma casa que su hermano su esposa y sus hijos.  

Nunca antes le había parecido un futuro tan perfecto. Lo añoraba como si lo hubiese tenido y perdido cuando en realidad fue una perspectiva de futuro que había caído ante el peso de la realidad.  


	23. Día 23: Oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversación entre tres secretarias. Original work.

Lara y Jessica empezaron a fumar regularmente poco después de empezar a trabajar ahí. El motivo era sencillo: Les garantizaba unas pausas que todo el mundo respetaba. Tenían por jefe un individuo adicto al café y a la nicotina que sería un desgraciado sí, pero que sabía bien como era el síndrome de abstinencia. Todos le sufrían más que de costumbre cuando su mujer volvía a dar por culo con que abandonara el tabaco y le tenía unos días a régimen a base de unos chicles y parches. Para un tipo que se fumaba unos dos paquetes diarios eso era puta mierda. Basura. Sumado a su falta de deseo de cambiar un ápice aquello solo duraba una semana. Puede que dos.

En el fondo todos lo agradecían, aunque esa tos tan fea que tenía el individuo por las mañanas no augurara nada bueno. Ellas dos querían pensar que podían dejarlo cuando quisieran, que seguía siendo la mera excusa para poder escabullirse a la terraza. La realidad era que eran tan adictas como cualquier otro. Se había convertido en una vía de escape.

Discutían una vez más sobre su tema favorito. Es decir, a quién había puteado más últimamente el señor Gómez. Era un gran juego. Y resultaba difícil ganar, pero facilísimo participar. Siempre tenían varios argumentos con los que intentar convencer a la otra. Todos reales. No hacía falta inventarse nada.

— **¿Tú crees? A mí me costó dos meses conseguir que admitiera que la boda de mi hermana, con su justificante y todo, no me lo podía descontar como un día de asuntos propios. El muy mamón… La peña le tiene miedo, no veas lo que costó que alguien competente aceptara interceder**

 — **Ya, pero ¿Te acuerdas de esa semana en que se empeñó en que le tenía que traer los cafés que se toma? Joder tía, que ya sabes que mínimo caen como tres durante el día. No sé cómo no ha salido ya volando. Supongo que por lo de mala hierba nunca muere.**

Apura el cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo, pisándolo con precisión con la parte delantera de sus zapatos de tacón. Los odia. A muerte. Pero son obligatorios en esta mierda de trabajo de oficina que tiene. Y que tiene también su amiga. En general la mayoría de las secretarias comparten su opinión y quieren pensar que este trabajo no es más que un puente, una solución económica temporal, antes de poder despegar hacia aquello que verdaderamente desean. Quieren aferrarse al logro de Sandra, que tras tres largos años bajo las órdenes del cabrón máximo consiguió un puesto en una clínica privada. Mejor sueldo, mejores horas y al parecer un médico buenazo como jefe. Tremenda suerte la suya.

— **¿Qué hacéis aquí paradas? Os pago por trabajar, no para marujear como vulgares amas de casa de mediana edad sin nada mejor que hacer** —irrumpió la tercera del pequeño grupillo que habían hecho para hacer piña y no morir en el intento. Y había que decir que la imitación del jefe era buena, muy buena. El primer par de segundos Lara sintió que estaba al borde del infarto, o lo que era lo mismo ahí, al borde del despido. No podía permitírselo. Menos ahora que tenía la boda de su hermana y de un par de amigas del instituto el próximo mes y se esperaba de ella que se dejara la pasta en vestido, zapatos, complementos e ir bien peinadita y maquilladita.

— **Oye, ¿No tendréis un vestido de dama de honor que podáis prestarme? Con algo medio decente me conformo. Me compré esas deportivas que os decía y son una maravilla, pero me han dejado peladísima**

— **Ay tía, no cambias ¿Seguro que no fue también ese bolso monísimo, las uñas de gel y el nuevo tinte en la peluquería esa monísima y carísima de la esquina?** —se rio Ana, y sus labios pintados del rojo más oscuro que pudieras encontrar se torcieron en una sonrisa que denotaba que sabía que tenía razón. Jessica tan solo se encogió de hombros

— **Te dejo el de la boda de mi hermana.** **Que se joda ese cerdo y tenga que pagar el día a dos pavas que van hasta con el mismo vestido de boda. Anda que sí. Tu hermana y la mía no tienen nada que ver así que hasta parecerá nuevo**

Con eso y cuatro tonterías más volvieron para dentro, de vuelta a una rutina de la que no sabían si alguna vez lograrían escapar.


	24. Día 24: Carlos/Dave Películas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos y Dave tienen una cita inaludible cada viernes

Carlos y Dave tienen una cita ineludible cada viernes. Bueno, una cita cita no eh. Que son amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Los mejores ¡Pero nada más! A ver si ahora dos chicos no van a poder ser amigos que ven películas juntos tranquilamente.

Carlos a veces se arrepentía de todo aquello. Como en ese mismo momento, en que tuvo que contener una arcada. Suerte que la pizza todavía no había llegado.

— **Ay, ay, eso es… ¿Es pus? ¡Dave! Me dijiste que íbamos a ver una película bonita… Ay joder, sangre**

La risa de Dave inundó el salón. No era capaz de comprender como Carlos le creía una y otra vez cuando le decía que no iba a elegir ninguna película asquerosa. Asquerosa en opinión de Carlitos, que era de estómago más bien delicado y finito vaya. El caso era que se turnaban para elegir película cada viernes, el día que tenían establecido para pasar parte de la tarde y la noche juntos. Antes se veían a diario y se tomaban, aunque fuese un café en la cafetería de toda la vida del barrio que los vio crecer. Se conocían de toda la vida. Y se hicieron amigos hacía cosa de unos cinco años, cuando Dave empezó a trabajar para el hermano mayor de Carlos y pareciera que le tuviera todo el santo día metido en casa.

Algo que parecía una pesadilla inicialmente se había convertido en uno de sus grandes descubrimientos. Ahora no sabían vivir sin el otro. Carlos no conduciría más de cuatro horas entre la vida y la vuelta cada fin de semana por otra persona. Que la gasolina estaba cara, y echaba de menos a los suyos, pero podía aguantar más tiempo que eso. Su madre fingía que el niño venía sin falta por ella y la abuela seguía empeñada en que era por Julia.

Julia. Su amor de adolescencia. Solía volverle loco, loquísimo. Y eso que ella nunca llegó a darle ni la hora. Le veía, y le seguía viendo como un pringado. Uno medio adorable y simpático, pero pringado igual. Claro que estaba seguro de que el hecho de que ella tuviera una novia como Sabela ayudaba. Teniéndola a ella, ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en cualquier otra persona? Le daba casi miedo la gallega, porque pareciera que pudiera mirarte y en cuestión de segundos leerte toda la mente o algo. De otro modo no se explicaba esa increíble capacidad suya para comprender a cualquier persona. No lo intentaba. Lo conseguía. Suerte que se contentaba con ser psicóloga y no había decidido decantarse por la dominación del mundo. A estas alturas lo habría conseguido. Vaya que sí.

— **Eso es por lo de Love Actually Carlos. Que estamos en agosto hombre, para diciembre aún falta. Y hasta diciembre nada de Navidad. Solo faltaría. No veas la obsesión que tiene el niño**

— **¡Me quedé sin ideas! Tras la pared no querías verla, Nuestros Amantes tampoco, las series no que luego te enganchas y tienes que esperar y no quieres… Ni siquiera querías Orgullo y Prejuicio y es buenísima. Si es que no me quedó otra…**

— **Ya estamos otra vez. Claro que sí. Cúlpame a mí. Siempre es el Dave, que no le gustan las películas romanticonas y prefiere las de acción**

— **Joder Dave, pero las hay menos asquerosas seguro. Elige una comedia, anda. Porfa** —y ahí Carlos usó su mayor arma de todas. Su cara de cachorrito con puchero incluido cuando dijo porfa con la voz más dulce que pudo poner. Irresistible. Se le escapaba por completo que no conseguía exactamente lo que pensaba que lograba, que Dave no era de piedra. Y le resultaba casi imposible no comerle la boca cuando se ponía así.

Era un pensamiento común, recurrente, pero en momentos así era casi incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos labios que parecían llamarle. Y como el otro estaba siendo pesado y estaba insistiendo más (podía ver como movía la boca y seguro que le estaba diciendo algo pero no podía centrarse) cerró la distancia entre ellos y le calló con un beso. Seguro que era efectivo. Por eso lo hacía, eh, no por nada más.


	25. Día 25: Damion/Famous Medieval II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous... Lo cambia todo.

Damion aborrece a Sir Famous, la idea de Sir Famous más bien, desde que sabe de su existencia. Peor aún, va a estar ahí en menos de una semana puesto que ha completado ya buena parte del viaje y el tiempo acompaña. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo cambie, aunque no parezca casi ni remotamente posible, y al menos su peor pesadilla pueda retrasarse. Falta una semana y daría lo que fuese porque fueran al menos dos, o tres. Natalia en cambio no pudiera estar más emocionada. No cabe posibilidad alguna de que padre accediera a que su hija aprendiera a defenderse con una espada. Se lo ha negado más veces de las que puedan contarse incluso con la ayuda del ábaco.

El instructor que tienen es del mismo parecer que su padre, para fortuna de este. Seguro que su hermana, inteligente como es, piensa que tiene una nueva oportunidad de convencer a alguien de que es merecedora de su tiempo. Sin importar que sea mujer. Damion piensa que tiene razón, que no debiera importar. Algo le dice que sería mejor guerrera de lo que él nunca ha sido. Ya no por una cuestión de habilidad, sino por sentimiento. Natalia vive luchando, está en su naturaleza. Él nunca ha sido tanto de ofensivas sino más bien de tratar de capear el temporal con la dialéctica. No es el mejor en eso, pero para su fortuna ha heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre y eso siempre le ha ayudado. Muchos lo ven como una desventaja, pero ahí sí que cree que están equivocados. Poder seguir pensando con la cabeza fría puede llevarte muchísimo más lejos.

Cuando Famous llega, no está tan seguro de poder seguir pensando con la cabeza. Oh dios. Le impacta. Muchísimo. Su primer pensamiento en realidad es que viéndole sí que está dispuesto a practicar con la espada. Sin duda. Aunque puede que sus ideas de lo que aquello implicaría sean muy, muy distintas. O quizás no tanto, si puede fiarse de sus instintos. Comparte la mesa con ellos en la comida y es tratado con todos los honores que se puedan dar a un invitado. Damion pensó que aquello había sido sencillo, pero no tarda en ver que a su padre le costó convencer al otro hombre. Joven más bien, no está seguro siquiera de que tenga su misma edad. Su apariencia grita más edad de la que pueda llegar a mostrar con sus gestos. Hay algo extremadamente juvenil en esa risa suya. Y descubre que le encanta.

* * *

 

Está cansadísimo. Agotado. Pero nunca va a decirlo. Nunca va a admitir en voz alta que siente que va a desfallecer, y que necesitaría que la sesión acabe ahora y no a la hora convenida. Viendo al cielo está seguro de que tienen por lo menos un par de horas más antes de que la campana suene indicando que debiera prepararse para la cena. Ni cumpliendo sus deberes puede permitirse llegar tarde. Su madre es estricta en pocas cosas. Y esa es una de ellas. 

— **¿Debo sujetar el martillo así? Se me hace extraño, es muy distinto**

— **No del todo**  —responde Famous, que lejos de darle nuevas indicaciones verbales para corregirle invade su espacio personal y posa sus manos sobre las propias. Damion no puede apartar la mirada, pensando en cómo contrastan. Siempre se ha sabido muy pálido, pero nunca vio sus manos tan blancas en comparación con las del otro ser, que le recuerdan al color de la madera de su mesa favorita. También las ve grandes, está seguro de que podrían envolver perfectamente las suyas, y le gustaría que eso ocurriera. La idea se cuela en su mente sin su consentimiento y anida en ella. No va a poder sacárselo de la mente en una buena temporada.

Le pasó algo parecido en el pasado con Carlos, aunque con otros rasgos, y recuerda lo mucho que tardó en quitárselo de la mente. Su sonrisa cálida sigue teniendo cierto efecto en él. En cierto modo siempre va a quererle, fue su primer amor y su primer beso. Le gustaría odiar a Dave por venir con toda su gracia y arrebatárselo, pero el tiempo puede hacer que vea que nunca fue suyo. Que el otro nunca estuvo tan prendado por él. Resulta imposible no verlo viendo como mira a Dave con una mirada que ya no está impregnado por los celos. Sus ojos nunca brillaron tanto.

En cambio, le parece que los de Famous si brillan como deben brillar cuando le mira. Han pasado cuatro lunas desde que llegara y tan solo sigue quejándose a su padre casi a diario por mantener las apariencias. Pero cada vez se esfuerza menos, como si estuviera aceptando a regañadientes unas horas que en realidad espera con ansias todo el día. Su momento favorito son las sesiones con el extranjero, con el que aparte puede conversar de casi cualquier cosa. Es un hombre viajado, y si le antoja sumamente interesante dejarse llevar por el candor de su voz grave mientras le relata experiencias vitales en su tierra natal.

Nunca ha estado ahí, y duda mucho de que pueda ir en esta vida, mas siente que conoce esas islas. Como el mar llega a la costa más profundamente por las mañanas y parece ir retirándose conforme va pasando el día dejando tan solo una huella que indica que estuvo ahí. La arena oscura y densa, que casi parecen las menudas piernas que adornan los jardines del palacio por deseo de su madre. 

Su hermana, que al parecer dio a luz a dos niños idénticos de enormes ojos del color del bosque la primavera pasada. O su madre, que siempre le cantó en una lengua ya casi extinta pero que en sus primeros años de vida todavía florecía. Antes de cualquier guerra. Antes de cualquiera de los conflictos bélicos de las últimas décadas. Cuando ellos dos nacieron la paz ya no reinaba y han crecido entre disputas. Desconocen que hacer en tiempos como ahora en que parece que las cosas vuelven a estar estables. El nuevo rey prospera, y con ello se abre un abanico de posibilidades nunca contempladas.

Damion sabe que no podrá eludir su boda mucho más. Y que pronto alguien se dará cuenta de que ha mejorado mucho, muchísimo, y quizás puedan prescindir ya de los servicios del extranjero. Sobretodo cuando en palacio despierta dudas y recelo entre los empleados, que siempre han asociado a los hombres de esa tonalidad de piel con malas noticias.

Es todo cuestión de tiempo, pero Damion se aferra a cada instante. Sabe que los va a rememorar lo que le quede de vida. Y con eso debe bastar.


	26. Día 26: Agoney/Raoul Maquillaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul nunca se ha atrevido a maquillarse.

Consigue soltarlo y por un momento se siente liberado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima. Y lo ha hecho. Pero pasado ese primer momento glorioso cae sobre él el peso de la incerteza. ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar el otro? No debería haberlo dicho. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan tonto? Está mal. Eso. Él. Hay algo malo en él. No debería ser así. En el fondo lo sabe. Siempre se lo decía. ¿Tenía razón al final? Prácticamente le da una arcada al pensar en que la persona que consiguió que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno pudiera estar en lo cierto.

A él le dijo la verdad y la uso para romperlo en mil pedazos. Aún había fragmentos que faltaban porque para cuando tuvo fuerzas para empezar a buscarlos y juntarlos ya no estaban. Desaparecieron. Como pequeños fragmentos de cristal que acaban en algún rincón recóndito para no volver a ser encontrados.

Se siente terriblemente expuesto. Totalmente vulnerable. Sabe que le está dándole las herramientas para destruirle. O para ayudarle a reconstruirse con unos cimientos más sólidos. Más buenos. Mejores. Raoul siente que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho mientras aguarda. Algo amargo sube por su garganta al recordar a su ex. Ya no solo es la arcada, sino la bilis. Siente que va a vomitar. Ese pensamiento solo consigue que se angustie más. Una parte de él va a seguir siendo víctima de sus circunstancias. Le dañó en una edad tan clave para su desarrollo que causó heridas imposibles de cerrar por segunda intención

Sus opiniones. Sus putas opiniones. Sobre cómo debía y no debía ser un hombre. Pero recuerda especialmente su odio visceral hacía todo aquel que se inclinaba hacia nada mínimamente femenino. Resultó siempre doloroso, pero el rubio no pudo (o no quiso) entender porque le afectaba tanto. No era meramente una cuestión de empatía. Era que estaba atacando aquello que a él ya le gustaría ser valiente como para poder mostrar.

Agoney era distinto. Eran el día y la noche. Como debía ser. Cesar le había dañado hasta niveles insospechados y sabía que no podría aguantar un segundo asalto con alguien como él.

Cuando le conoció lo odio. Fue una reacción instantánea imposible de justificar. No identificó que era aquello que no le gustaba. Más aún cuando el pobre chaval no había abierto la boca siquiera. Ahora resultaba evidente. Era él. Simplemente. Aquello que era, aquello que representaba. El peto vaquero que llevaba sin ningún reparo, los calcetines rosas hasta media pierna, sus uñas pintadas y el delineador y la máscara de pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos. Reconoce que a su vez se sintió profundamente atraído desde el primer momento. Le atrapó. Era puto magnetismo. Resultaba imposible no mirarle, no fijarse.

Le gustó porque deseaba ser él, aunque pronto cambió de opinión. Era un sol. La persona más buena que conociera, y eso que Alfred era el mejor amigo que cualquier persona pudiese tener. Superado el odio este se fue para ser sustituido por el miedo. Terror casi. Puesto que en algún punto en el camino Agoney se había fijado en él de vuelta. Y eso sí que no podía ser.

Por supuesto, una vez más estaba equivocado. No resultó sencillo, requirió de grandes dosis de paciencia, mucho tiempo y charlas y el apoyo incondicional de sus seres queridos. Que bien sentaba que esta vez no se opusieran a cada paso que daba, sino que le animaran a darlo. Les gustaba Agoney, y si no podía fiarse de su propio criterio en cuánto a hombres sabía que podía fiarse del de ellos. De todos. Su madre insistía en que viniera a comer, que le prepararía el plato que quisiera. Su padre insistía en enseñarle el taller. Un verdadero coñazo, pero un gran honor teniendo en cuenta que podía decirse que era su tercer hijo. Hasta Álvaro parecía satisfecho, y mira que siempre pareció preparado para arrancarle la cabeza a Cesar. No lo hizo, pero un buen puñetazo en plena cara si se lo dio.

Los segundos parecen minutos, pero en realidad Agoney poco tarda en reaccionar. Le toma de las manos como ha hecho tantas veces para consolarle, para infundirle ánimos o simplemente para demostrarle ese cariño suyo que siempre se le antoja como infinito. Y ojalá lo sea, porque no desea que se aleje de su lado nunca.

— **Cariño, nunca dije nada por qué no quise presionarte. Te veo mirando mi maquillaje por las mañanas. Estaré dormido, pero no ciego, amiga. ¿Cómo iba a parecerme mal? Sería un hipócrita. Y esos ojos tuyos piden un buen “cat eye” Debes probarte también ese peto blanco que tengo. No me queda, pero seguro que a ti sí con lo pequeñito que eres** —y la combinación del nuevo abanico de posibilidades con aquello con lo que está familiarizado es reconfortante. Ahora sí que se siente libre. Ligerísimo. Podría salir volando.

Casi ni le ofende que le vacile y que le llame enano una vez más. La clave está en el casi, que uno es débil. Y ni que Agoney fuese un maldito gigante— **A ver si te quedas sin besitos por gigante, que seguro que no llego** —le amenaza, pero suena débil por una infinidad de motivos. Siendo el más importante que ha conseguido que le quiera aún más, si es que eso era posible. Y es que ahora sabe que tiene su completa y absoluta aceptación, y es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. También el más feliz.

Por primera vez en los dos últimos años tiene la certeza absoluta de que a partir de ahora las cosas solo pueden ir a mejor. No porque no pueda suceder nada malo en su vida. Sino porque se siente con fuerzas para vencer cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en su camino.

Le tiemblan las manos dos horas más tarde cuando le da a publicar a la nueva foto que piensa subir a instagram. No ha puesto nada de texto. Tan solo estan ellos, maquillados y arreglados. Es un primer pasito, una manera de exponerse ante sus seguidores que son a su vez sus amigos puesto que lo tiene en privado. Siente miedo, pero cuánto más ve la fotografía más le gusta. Son ellos dos. Tan cuál son. No puede haber nada más bonito que eso. 


	27. Día 27: Carlos/Damion Miénteme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se han vuelto expertos en tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra

Se han vuelto expertos en tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra. Aunque no del mismo modo. Uno cae en el error de hacer promesas que sabe que no va a cumplir y el otro sigue eligiendo creerle. Carlos siempre ha sido más bien crédulo, ingenuo, bonachón. Nunca le costó creer en la buena fe de los demás, en que no tenían porqué mentirle. Con Damion sabe ya del cierto que le está mintiendo. Pero son mentiras tan dulces, que le suenan tan bien en esos momentos de pura debilidad, que no se cansa de escucharlas. Siempre fue un sentimental. Para él el sexo iba de la mano con una conexión emocional y tras un buen polvo requería una buena sesión de mimos. Eso era así. Se conocía a la perfección, identificaba sus necesidades y buscaba parejas que pudieran satisfacerlas. No requería una relación de pareja, aunque le encantara estar emparejado, pero no le bastaba con mera atracción sexual.

Le gustaba Damion. Ante todo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y una guitarra improvisando canciones que conocían o que creían conocer hasta que se enredaban con la letra. Que acabaron enredados en las mismas sábanas a menudo lo consideraba más bien una feliz coincidencia. Eran amigos.  Sabía que Damion no buscaba más, y que tan solo le tenía cariño. En el fondo también sabía que era un tío escurridizo, que aparecía y desaparecía sin previo aviso y sin que supiera si iba a ser su última visita a la capital española. Nómada, hombre de mundo o el aventurero de la guitarra. Así le calificaría.

La mente humana, pero es muchísimo más compleja y acababan cayendo en una dinámica que en otras circunstancias no se daría. Cuando se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más primaros hasta volverse dos animales era fácil caer en el error de decir cosas que con la mente más despierta, más irrigada y menos sobresaturada de sensaciones nunca soltarían. Y ahí es donde entraban las mentiras. Damion siempre le decía que iba a quedarse, que le pertenecía, que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ellos dos juntos. Carlos en esos momentos se dejaba atrapar por sus palabras que permeaban en su mente casi por osmosis dada la increíble cercanía que alcanzaban. Dos cuerpos que se fundían en uno entre la rabia y el placer.

Conseguía que se sintiera especial, como en una nube. En esencia cumplía a la perfección sus necesidades, le llenaba. La cama no era el problema. Imposible que lo fuera. Se compenetraban a la perfección y sus preferencias eran totalmente complementarias. La magia se rompía en el postorgasmo, cuando toda aquella fantasía caía por su propio peso. Carlos exigía sin quererlo, pero necesitándolo, un cariño que el otro no podía proporcionarle.

Damion parecía volver siempre en sí y… decepcionarse. La realidad le caía como un balde de agua fría y volvía a convertirse en el hombre apagado y taciturno que conoció de madrugada en un bar. Damion era muchas cosas, pero hablador no era una de ellas. Mucho menos iba a responderle preguntas personales. Llegados a este punto no necesitaba que verbalizara unas respuestas que podía ver pintadas en su rostro. Pensaba en otra persona. Esas promesas no eran para él. Podía imaginarse mil escenarios distintos, y no llegar siquiera a acercarse a la realidad. El resultado no dejaba de ser el mismo. Damion estaba condenado a buscar en otros brazos pequeños retazos de una persona que ya no estaba en su vida pero que seguía en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Le perseguía. Le atormentaba.

Solo por eso Carlos no podía odiarle. Tampoco era capaz de romper del todo con aquello que tenían. La soledad era un peso que llevaba arrastrando una buena temporada y no estaba como para rechazar buen sexo ocasional. Menos cuando venía impregnado de sesiones musicales, planes improvisados y un sentimiento de camaradería. Se mudó con mil sueños y esperanzas depositados en una ciudad que apenas conocía y un trabajo que al final poco le duró.

Habían pasado tres años y todo aquello que pensó que conseguiría seguía tan solo en sus ensoñaciones. Estaba lejos de los suyos, atrapado en un trabajo que no le llenaba y solo le permitía dar pequeños bolos en bares diminutos que apenas le daban dinero… Necesitaba a Damion tanto como el otro le necesitaba a él. No era perfecto, pero era lo que tenían. Los reyes del conformismo. Podía vivir con mentiras pasarejas.

Curiosamente en ese mes en el que está solo y acepta por completo las circunstancias de la extraña relación que mantiene con el alemán, cuando todo cambia. Cuando su vida pega un gran giro y siente que nada va a volver a ser igual. Que tampoco lo quiere. Se la quiere jugar, quiere ir a ganar. El premio es bueno y él no está dispuesto a dejar que el tren le pase por delante sin montarse. Podría estar hablando de muchas cosas. De trabajo. De vivencia. De familia. De amistades.

En realidad, está hablando un poco de todas ellas, aunque en ese mismo momento no lo sepa, ya que ese futuro no está escrito. Conoce a Dave y el mundo vuelve a parecer un lugar brillante repleto de vida y esperanza. Nace una nueva ilusión que arrasa con todo aquello que daba por seguro, aquello que creía conocer e incluso lo que parecía completamente inalcanzable a esas alturas de la partida.


	28. Día 28: Carlos/Damion Exámenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado una vez más esa época del año en la que solo sale para comprar subrayadores en los chinos. Al menos no está solo.

Si no le deja ahora es poco probable que le deje en otro momento. Si es capaz de seguir queriéndole en esa época del curso en el que es un despojo humano Carlos está preparado para cualquier otra circunstancia. Ni cuando enferma revierte tanto a un estado pueril. Aunque en vez de pasarse el día durmiendo se lo pasa frente a pilas de hojas cuya información pretende retener. Como mínimo la mitad, puestos a pedir. Ya con un cinco se conforma. Sería ya ganar. Sí, es imposible estar con Carlos y no acabar planteándose la vida como pequeños retos de los que podías salir victorioso. Ahora mismo, pero no puede sentirse más perdedor.

Lleva por lo menos media hora tratando de quedarse con lo que pone en el primer párrafo de la hoja y está ya arrepentido de haber subrayado sin entender primero nada. Pero es que conforme van pasando los minutos va viendo que puede que no llegue a comprender ese texto que se le antoja escrito en alguna lengua desconocida. Encima se muere de hambre. Le duele la espalda, especialmente en la parte de los hombros, y tiene la sensación de estar tan sucio que hasta empieza a darse asco a sí mismo. La autocompasión no es nueva para Damion, pero esos niveles ni siquiera son normales para un emo.

Los soniditos lastimeros que emite Bros y como le está rascando la pierna insistentemente le hacen ver que debe ser más tarde de lo que cree. Mira la hora y Carlos debe estar al llegar de la oficina, de hecho, debería haber llegado ya. Pobre bicho, puede entender al perro que seguro que se muere de ganas de pisar la calle para hacer sus necesidades. Y de recibir su dosis diaria de pienso. En realidad, se siente terriblemente identificado con el animal, al que ha acabado cogiendo cariño. El mismo efecto que tuvo su dueño en él. Sin darse cuenta se le había colado y a ver quién demonios le sacaba. Pesado era un rato.

Sonrió cuando el caniche pareció percibir que podía conseguir una sesión de mimos y optó por saltarle encima aterrizando directamente en su regazo. Por supuesto permanecieron en paz, harmonía y compañerismo hasta que el sonido de la puerta hizo que su amigo de cuatro patas saliera disparado. Aquí no era un ¿A quién quieres más a papá o a papá? Bros tenía un claro favorito. Nadie estaba tan encoñado de Carlos como su perro. Suerte que era mutuo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para verlos emerger por la puerta de la habitación, irradiando la misma energía repleta de felicidad. Igualitos eran. Fue consciente de estar siendo analizado y una vez más fue terriblemente consciente de su aspecto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber conseguido quitarse con éxito la mancha verde de la mejilla.

— **¿Te pegas una ducha mientras me encargo de este y hacemos pizza, manta y peli? —preguntó Carlos, que le besó como si no oliera a mil demonios incluso con el perro de por medio. Conseguía que sonara hasta bonito y no como que preferiría no meterse en la cama con él si no se lavaba y se cambiaba de ropa.**

Se habría ofendido, pero a su cerebro medio fundido solo le salió soltar un gemido casi pornográfico ante la mención de pizza. Qué buena. Qué ganas. Esperaba que le pidiese la correcta o iba a matarle. Eso sí lo tenía claro.

La risa y el beso en la sien le hicieron saber qué había dado con la respuesta correcta. Claro que con Carlos era sencillo, no era muy complicado contentarle. Es una de las cosas que más aprecia de su relación, que sencillamente funciona. Sin tener que romperse la cabeza con qué falla, que puede hacer mejor o puliendo comportamientos que sabe que el otro considera indeseables. Tienen sus más y sus menos, como todos. Discuten, se pelean y no les gusta todo del otro. Pero si lo suficiente como para poder ceder sin sentir que están comprometiendo demasiado como son por naturaleza.

Es la pareja que nunca habría buscado, pero sin duda la que necesita en su vida. Le ve volver por donde ha venido parloteando animadamente con Bros y se le escapa una sonrisa. Siente que puede estar lo que queda de día sin seguir estudiando, y es sumamente reconfortante tener a alguien que le ofrezca una rutina en esos días en los que nada más lo consigue. Sin clases, sin obligaciones y demás se acaba volviendo loco. La presencia del otro le brinda un principio y un final a una jornada que si no se prolongaría más allá de los límites saludables.

Eso sí, es una verdadera delicia tener tuppers en la nevera, la casa limpia sin esfuerzos y alguien dispuesto a seguir mimándole mucho más todas y cada una de las noches. Está de exámenes y no tiene muy claro que vaya a aprobar ni una, pero se siente que al menos puede afrontarlo. Se siente pleno. Se siente bien.


	29. Día 29: Amaia/Miriam Mujer contra mujer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo en el que viven obliga a Amaia y a Miriam a vivir su amor a escondidas. Igualmente, consiguen que funcione.

Fuera del pequeño piso que comparten son dos buenas amigas que viven juntas para compartir gastos. Vivir en Barcelona es muy caro y ya se sabe cómo son las mujeres, evidentemente quieren que les sobre dinero de sus escasos sueldos para caprichillos. No saben cómo, pero consiguieron que el casero, un hombre mayor que representa todo lo que está mal en la sociedad les alquilara el estudio. Que a dos amigas sí, pero a maricones o a tortilleras él no alquilaba, que luego había problemas con los vecinos. Según él. Les constaba que Raoul había alquilado el piso con la hermana de Agoney haciéndose pasar por una pareja que iban a tener al hermano de ella una temporadita en casa. A Amaia muchas veces le costaba mucho controlar el impulso de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no eran amigas, que se comían el coño. Jo, suerte que Miriam era muchísimo más paciente y conseguía calmarla cuando creía que las palabras estaban ya a punto de brotar de su boca.

Oficialmente ella y Alfred seguían saliendo. Mantenían una relación a distancia que justifican como temporal, en lo que él consiguiera asentarse bien en la capital y conseguir un buen piso. A nadie le extrañaba que quisieran uno bueno, amplio, para casarse y tener hijos. Por supuesto. No mentía cuando decía que hablaban por teléfono a diario y que le echaba de menos, pero lo cierto es que donde hubo amor solo quedaban cenizas. Y la más bella de las amistades. Le quería con todo su corazón, pero no del modo en que todos creían. Él era feliz. Volaba libre pero no le faltaba compañía ni mucho menos quién le calentara la cama. En Madrid nadie podía ir a sus padres a decirles que le veían siempre con una mujer distinta.

Miriam jugaba el papel de la pobre chiquilla a la que la había dejado su prometido después de muchos años de relación. Y lo cierto es que ella y su novio sí estuvieron juntos varios años, pero hacía por lo menos un par desde su verdadera ruptura. La vuelta de él a tierras gallegas tan solo había sido el mejor momento para alegar que era por poner tierra de por medio tras una pelea que acabó con todo.

Lo cierto es que la idea de que a dos mujeres como ellas pudieran gustarles las mujeres era tan inconcebible para el mundo que hasta podían ir de la mano. Tenían la ventaja de ser consideradas típicamente femeninas y su relación era tildada de mejores amigas, casi hermanas. Se conformaban con andar de la mano o del brazo, disfrutar de la cercanía del cuerpo ajena y miradas que expresaban todo aquello que les quedaba por poder hacer.

Jugaban a quererse sin que se notara mientras fantaseaban con poder compartir un beso, poder decir que estaban juntas y poder tener una vida reservada a las parejas heterosexuales. Una boda, un piso que fuese de las dos, hijos… Le daba rabia vivir en un mundo en que sus dos amigos apenas podían rozarse en público, por miedo a que alguien intuyera que había más. Los rumores estaban ahí. No sería la primera vez que había escuchado a alguien llamándoles maricas. Precisamente por eso muchas veces salían los cuatro juntos, como si fuesen dos parejas aceptables para la sociedad.

En el interior del hogar que habían creado podían ser ellas mismas. Amaia y Miriam. Miriam y Amaia. Amiriam. Por el momento debía de bastar pero nunca perderían la esperanza de que los años y las nuevas generaciones les aportaran esa modernidad que pudiera sacarlas del secretismo.


	30. Día 30: Agoney/Raoul Vas a quedarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vas a quedarte  
> Porque te juro que esta vez voy a cuidarte  
> A nuestra historia le hace falta una segunda parte  
> Aunque nos digan que eso nunca sale bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llega tarde porque estaba viendo cuentame y jugando con mi perra. No shame. Espero que os guste esta última entrega

Vas a quedarte  
Porque te juro que esta vez voy a cuidarte  
A nuestra historia le hace falta una segunda parte  
Aunque nos digan que eso nunca sale bien

 

Van poco a poco. Pasito a pasito. Quieren tomarse su tiempo en esta segunda oportunidad para que pueda ser la definitiva. Necesitan volver a avanzar juntos mimando el vínculo que los une para conseguir que sea fuerte y nadie pueda romperles. Saben bien como fue romper. Como es la vida sin el otro. Saben que pueden con aquello y con mucho más. Ahora estar juntos no es una necesidad, sino una cuestión de querer. De desear compartir una vida y quererse mucho. Y muy bien. Ya no hacen planes a largo plazo ni se crean grandes expectativas de futuro. Aquellos que armaron en el pasado cayeron por su propio peso y ya se sabe que aquello que das por hecho duele, aunque no llegara a materializarse.

No quieren repetir ese error. Viven cada uno en un piso distinto, pero han conseguido estar en la misma ciudad. No están en las Canarias, pero tampoco en Barcelona, o en Madrid. Acaban en el sur porque volver a intentarlo para ellos requería nuevos aires, pero Agoney ante todo era un hombre de mar. Para algún despistado esas tierras eran las del canario por su acento, y es que nunca dejaba de haber alguien que confundiera a canarios con andaluces. Raoul nunca dejaría de reírse de su cara de ofendido.

Sus compromisos laborales les mantenían alejados el uno del otro y hacían que también hubiera mucha tierra de por medio. Pero lo que antes fuese un problema ahora era una parte indispensable de la solución. No podían depender el uno del otro. Tenían que aprender a estar bien juntos tanto cuando lo estaban geográficamente como cuando estaban a centenares de quilómetros. Podían ser AgoneyyRaoul pero necesitaban seguir siendo Agoney Hernández y Raoul Vázquez.

— **Te echo de menos**

— **No más que yo a ti chiquitín. Nos vemos en las islas en dos días. Me muero de ganas de enseñarte lo que estamos preparando**

— **Claro…** —la frase se corta y Agoney se queda escuchando sonidos sueltos que intuye que son parte de una conversación cuyas palabras no logra descifrar. Solo la risa de Raoul, que no puede no distinguir. Si se esfuerza hasta puede quedarse con la que debe ser de Ricky. Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos en lo laboral y en lo personal.

Le llena de orgullo poder aceptar aquello sin que los feos celos se apoderen de él. Objetivamente siempre fue consciente de que Ricky, y otros tan solo eran amigos de Raoul, pero ahora cuando lo piensa lo siente

— **¡Ricky te manda muchos besos, pero dice que le pertenezco hasta por la noche! Hablamos luego. Te quiero**

— **Te quiero**


End file.
